How To Fix A Nightmare
by LittleRedButterfly
Summary: Every night was a living nightmare for Misaki. He didn't want to sleep. Will Akihiko be able to save him from the nightmares that are killing his lover?
1. The Start

Authors Notes: This is another Junjo Romantica fanfic, this one may just kill me. I don't know what's gotten into me, but I feel compelled to write this. So please understand, it will have a happy ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica. I wish I did.

How It Was

The walls were getting closer, or so he thought. He could see the faces coming at him, each one told a different story. Misaki grabbed his head and hair in frustration as he collapsed to his knees, feeling hot tears wanting to escape his closed eyelids.

The one to his left spoke horrible things, like he was threat and how he should be eliminated. "Usagi-chi-chi" Misaki whispered that name. Fuyuhiko Usami, his blackish eyes were glaring a hole into Misaki. To Misaki's right, he saw "Usagi-ani" he whispered a little louder than the last. Copper green eyes were staring into him, repeating the words, "I'm going to steal you away."

Behind him was Sumi-senpai and Isaka-san, scowling at him, "You're only getting in the way." Misaki couldn't take it. Only one wall was empty to faces. In front of him, was blank. No door no window. Nothing. He couldn't leave this room no matter what he did, the door for his exit would not open to him. He would have the same nightmare every night, ever since he had met everyone.

"Usagi-san…I'm sorry," he said and that was when the tears would fall. He would scream for Usagi-san to save him every night. And when he was finally able to escape, he would wake up with red puffy eyes. Lucky for him, Akihiko would never notice and so he was free from his questioning. Lately he had been trying to avoid sleep for that reason alone. So much to the point that he tried extra hard to pass everything he did.

Not that other teachers minded, but his literature teacher, Kamijo Hiroki would notice. At first it was just an improvement, but then he would take notice of the small things. Misaki would sit up front, avoiding Sumi. The kid would take notes with lightning speed, but sometimes, it looked as though the kid was trying too hard.

Because Hiroki would notice, his advisor Miyagi Yo would notice the changes in his friend. The teacher seemed to be focusing too strongly on his work, and actually did something strange. One day Miyagi had come in to find that Hiroki had cleaned the whole office, and was sleeping on the desk. It wasn't right.

Kusama Nowaki would come home on some nights to find Hiroki sulking in their room over a book. At first he thought it was just work related, but found it was something more. Questioning his lover, Hiroki finally told him he was worried for his friends lover, Takahashi Misaki. It was no secret, since one day Miyagi brought his even younger lover Shinobu Takatsuki to a grand meeting at the park where the couples came out with their secrets. Some were surprised, others were not. The couples were friends ever since.

Finally Akihiko. He loved Misaki and would do anything for the teen. He would buy everything the kid even desired. Akihiko would help Misaki through anything. That's what lovers did right? So why did he have the feeling that something was wrong?

He would question Misaki about it, who at first would cast his head down and smile, his eyes shadowed out by his bangs. As time went by Misaki would just walk away and haul up in his room to do homework. It had been three weeks since Akihiko had been able to touch Misaki last, and it was killing him.

The day had come when the couples were meeting up to have a picnic. Hiroki and Nowaki were setting up the blanket and trays for food, Miyagi and Shinobu were taking drinks from the car. Then last but not least, Akihiko and Misaki were carrying food to the blanket. Everyone had sat down, and was enjoying themselves.

The youngest of the group had become good friends. Shinobu and Misaki were laughing as they talked about how school had been. Both had worked very hard the semester. It had at first started out as nothing, Misaki had been sluggish when Shinobu had given him a playful hit to the shoulder. Misaki looked at Shinobu like 'what was that?' but said nothing. Then Shinobu would say something, only to have Misaki ask what he had said because he hadn't been paying attention. The other teen thought he saw something.

"Hey Misaki? You have dark circles under your eyes, have you been sleeping?" Misaki gave him the same look that Akihiko didn't like. "Heh heh heh, Shinobu, you're really funny," Misaki lowered his head and took a sip from his drink.

Nowaki, being the doctor he was, took immediate notice in the complexion. Misaki looked paler since the last time he had seen him. 'This is what Hiro-san was talking about huh?' He thought. The rest of the day went by without a problem, and as the group waved each other goodbye, Misaki was dragged back to Akihiko's car. "Misaki, is it true?"

Misaki didn't look at him, he didn't want Akihiko to find out. This was his problem, he couldn't stop it. He didn't want Akihiko to be hurt. "Is what true Usagi-san?" He answered carefully so that he wouldn't sound suspicious. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Of course," he answered quickly, "I probably haven't been sleeping right, but I have been, I'm fine Usagi-san." They sat in the car and were silent the whole drive home.

Several hours passed, and dinner had been made, eaten, and put away. Akihiko had to stay up because he had another novel to work on, so he gave Misaki a good night kiss which had become ritual. Since he was so busy, he couldn't do anything more than that. "I love you Misaki, please sleep well," he kissed him again and left to his office. Misaki stood there, feeling the heat in his face suddenly go cold.

As the author retired for the night, Misaki sat in his room, staring at the wall with watering eyes. His bottom lip quivered, and the tears finally came out. Every night Misaki feared to go to sleep. For four weeks now, he had the same nightmare plague his thoughts. He couldn't escape, and he was alone on this. He thought he should be used to it by now, but he wasn't.

He never wanted Akihiko to suffer, so he would do this alone. "I love you Usagi-san." He said, his voice choking on the name as he hid his face with his knees. He didn't think he'd sleep tonight, but he was wrong.


	2. The Sumi Incident

Authors Notes: This fanfic got a lot of positive reviews, that makes me really happy! I know a few reviews said they were sad because Misaki was sad. Sorry everyone, but I have to do it.

Disclaimer: Does not own Junjo Romantica but wishes she did.

Step 1

It must have been from pure exhaustion Misaki wondered as he found himself locked in that horrible room. The faces of Fuyuhiko and Haruhiko were blacked out. Instead the dream had turned into something more horrible than before.

Isaka and Sumi were standing live from the walls, their arms crossed and staring at Misaki as he sat on his knees. "Hey Misaki," Sumi smirked, his eyes lowering almost to a glare, "Can I have Akihiko? You say you don't like the attention he gives only to you. You say he's annoying and cares nothing for your feelings. So why don't I take him off your hands for you?"

Misaki didn't look up, but his eyes were widening. Why was the dream changing? Was someone trying to punish him for something he did wrong? "Hey…chibitan," Isaka had lowered himself down to a squat so he was eye level with the teen, "Don't cause any trouble for my friend Akihiko. I wouldn't want a scandal to cause him to lose everything he's worked so hard to achieve."

Misaki covered his ears and cried. He knew that's what the dream would say. But it never did make him feel better. So many people had a problem with him, and he realized he was making a mistake. Why did the author love him so much?

"You should just leave, your making it hard on him to keep his fame. He was doing just fine before you came along," Isaka grabbed Misaki by the face and lifted the teen's head up. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and the two before him grinned. "Aw, does it bother you that much? It's the truth."

He didn't want to hear this, even if it was the truth. He pulled himself away from the dream figure and scooted away from them. "Leave me alone!"

Usami Akihiko was typing on his latest BL novel, and was currently stuck because he was out of Misaki. It was a problem, since he hadn't been able to touch Misaki for almost three weeks. He was just getting ready to light a cigarette when he heard something in the other room. It sounded like Misaki was being attacked.

"Misaki!" The author flipped over his chair and ran out of the room and into the teens room. "Misaki!" The teen was thrashing around in his bed, tears staining his face and he looked in so much pain. The author came over to the terrified teen and straddled him around the waist. "Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!"

Misaki cried out over and over again. "Misaki! Wake up! It's just a dream!" The author was scared for his lover. And as though those words were enough to remind him, the teen stopped moving. His screaming stopped and his eyes slowly opened. Above him was a worried Akihiko who looked as though he had seen death.

The teen's bottom lip quivered and fresh tears were already pouring over, "Misaki are you-?" And it happened. Takahashi Misaki, age 19, wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck and pulled the author down completely on top of him. Their lips met in a gentle way and Misaki was desperate to forget. Forget about the bad dreams and the bad people in them.

Akihiko was shocked, Misaki never started anything on his own. Perhaps Misaki wanted an anchor to know that he was in the solid world and not the world of dreams and fantasies. Whatever it was, Akihiko was not complaining. Their lips moved slowly against each other, Misaki opening his mouth to allow the author in.

Their tongues met in a short lasting dance until Akihiko pulled away. "Misaki…" he wanted to know that the teen was going to be ok. He did not get the chance to ask though, "Usagi-san…please…stay with me tonight?" Akihiko smiled and ruffled Misaki's hair, "Of course Misaki," this was a different change but the author could understand. This was Misaki asking for something when he never did.

He got up and helped the teen under the covers before he joined him. Akihiko wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist and pulled him close to him. He could work on the novel while Misaki was at school. His Misaki needed him.

It was nearly three in the morning, and his computer was still on. But that didn't matter as he breathed in Misaki's scent. He kissed the teen on the forehead and smiled, "Sleep well Misaki," he whispered and found that Misaki cuddled into him.

Soon both fell asleep in a warm embrace and as the night passed on, the nightmares stayed away. Probably because Akihiko was there to chase them off.

When the couple awoke merely hours later, Misaki felt horrible. Well, he was warm and comfortable. But his head was hurting him. His eyes felt sore. And the realization that Akihiko had seen him cry, made him feel even worse than before. Misaki was able to remove the arms around his waist, and actually get ready for school.

His brain felt sluggish as he made breakfast for Akihiko who was still asleep upstairs. The teen didn't feel like eating, so he just gathered his things and wrote a note saying he went to school. And he did just that. The walking was probably better for him anyway, but he didn't feel it. It felt like his limbs were getting too heavy.

The teen came inside the classroom and went to the front. Today was going be like everyday he had spent so far for the past few weeks. Except something different happened he wasn't expecting, Sumi actually confronted him.

"Hi there we haven't spoken in a while," Misaki visibly jumped in his seat at the sudden appearance. "…I guess we haven't." The dream figure approached the forefront of his vision, it's arms crossed ,glaring at him it said "Can I have Usami-san?" Misaki lowered his eyes to the floor and Sumi gave him a funny look, "Misaki kun? You okay?" The teen didn't respond and Sumi sighed, "If you won't answer for yourself, then how is Usami-san doing?"

'Why is he doing this to me?' Misaki asked himself as his hair fell over his eyes. 'Does he hate me that much?' Just then Kamijo Hiroki walked into the room and everyone flew to their seats, Sumi giving Misaki one last look before he returned to his seat.

Kamijo Hiroki is one of those guys that very seldom takes on favors, unless of course they were for his Professor, Nowaki, or his best friend Akihiko. So when he got a phone call from Akihiko right before class started, he was sure it was going to be one of those days.

"Akihiko, I'm about to start class so if you want a book-" the teacher began but didn't get out much. "Hiroki, something is wrong with Misaki. He didn't stay to eat breakfast with me," the teacher rolled his eyes. "Maybe he wasn't hungry baka. You can't make someone eat if they don't want to." The other line was quiet, and Hiroki knew this was going to be bad.

"He was crying early this morning right before I went to bed. He was having a really bad nightmare and didn't respond to anything I said for a short while." Now Hiroki gripped the phone tightly in his hand, "Well Shinobu did say that Misaki didn't look like he had been sleeping." The teacher said in a matter of fact tone. "Hiroki…please watch him for me. I know it might be a little hard for you but if you can't do it for him, would you do it for me?"

Hiroki always had a hard time denying Akihiko anything, and the tone in his friends voice was scaring him. "Sure sure, but you owe me Akihiko…what are friends for?" He added that line in to try and make the scene nicer. He flushed and was grateful that Akihiko could not see him. "Thank you Hiroki!" And with that the author hung up. The teacher grinned because he could tell his friend was smiling after hearing that.

So he went on his way to class, knowing he needed to keep a watchful eye on Misaki. But when he came into class and saw Sumi talking to Misaki, and Misaki did not look comfortable, he was putting a few things together in his head. His presence signaled that class had started and everyone went to their seats.

"Ah, Takahashi-kun," Kamijo called out before the teen could leave. Everyone that hadn't already left paused in their way. They were thinking 'poor kid' or 'better him than me', but honestly Misaki didn't know what he had done wrong.

So he went up to the teachers desk and Kamijo waited before everyone was gone before he asked anything. The last person out was Sumi, he stood by the door for a moment or two before he decided to walk away and wait outside.

"Finally, thought he'd never leave," Hiroki sighed and looked at Misaki. "I got a phone call from Akihiko," he started, "He wanted to know if you were ok." The teen was staring at him, then noticed, and decided to look down at the floor instead. "Takahashi-kun, your brother was my friend too. I wouldn't want him to know that his little brother is having poor sleeping habits, despite your grade level improving."

Misaki kept his head down but his eyes did widen. "I'm surprised though, I can tell you haven't been sleeping, but it figures a loud mouth like Takatsuki-kun would say it out loud and then Akihiko notice it." And the guilt started to choke Misaki's heart. "If you can't tell me anything, then would you at least let Nowaki look at you one day? He's worried for you too. Everyone is."

Tears were threatening to poor over his closed eyes. All he could do was nod for his teacher and friend. "You may leave Misaki, and please get some rest." The teacher then dismissed him and Misaki went on his way.

The afternoon came in a blur and he was walking out with Sumi, neither of them had said a word to each other all day. A red sports car was seen waiting for them, more for Misaki, and Akihiko stepped out of the car. "Misaki!" The author ran over and hugged the teen who just stood there and took it. No struggle, but the teen did hug him back. "You had me worried, I had to eat breakfast by myself and…I think I broke some dishes."

There was a three second pause and Misaki looked up glaring at the author, "Baka Usagi! I knew I shouldn't have left you alone! Breaking the dishes!" Then he stopped and freaked out, "Did you hurt yourself or anything?! A cut I need to bandage, a burn I need to heal?!" Akihiko tussled Misaki's hair and smiled, "No Misaki, it was just a plate and it got on the floor. I just swept it up and tossed it."

For once the author had done something right. But this happy picture didn't last very long as Sumi was still standing by with a spark of jealousy going off in his eyes. "Long time no see, Usami-san." And Akihiko turned his famous glare onto the other teen. "Same to you, Sumi." Misaki felt his stomach tying itself into a knot. Or lurching. He couldn't figure out which.

"How have you been?" Sumi questioned, his smirk battling the glare. Misaki felt his heart race, his dream was taking form in front of his eyes. "Good. Now that my Misaki is safely in my arms," to emphasize he hugged Misaki a little tighter who in turn started blushing. What was said next, gave birth to a different reaction and Sumi smiled. "I'm not interested in Takahashi-kun, I'm interested in you Usami-san."

The world was pretty sure Akihiko was going to be the one to say something first. To argue back and say that he didn't want Sumi. To grab Misaki by the wrist and toss him in the car and proceed to drive them home. But what the world was not expecting, was for Misaki to lose his control and fly off the handle.

"You can't have him! He's mine!" Misaki shouted and could probably heard all the way inside the school. "Just leave us alone! We're happy together and he doesn't want you! If you only became friends with me just to get to him, and thought it was going to work, you were wrong!" Misaki's pupil had shrunk to barely nothing as he pointed a finger at his friend. The dark circles under them were a reminder of just how much sleep he had been losing.

They stood in shock. Akihiko had been surprised, and Sumi was thinking the same thing. 'Where had that come from?' It took a second for Akihiko to assess the situation and proceed with what he would normally do when something like this happened. Grab Misaki by the wrist, toss him into the car, and leave." Misaki was shocked as well so he didn't resist at all. He just couldn't believe he had said that much in front of the two. It was a mouthful.

The car started up and Sumi was still in shock as the car sped away. Akihiko concentrated on the road and they were home in under five minutes.

Now inside the penthouse, Akihiko grabbed Misaki's wrist before he could walk off. "Misaki, did you mean all of that?"

Green eyes were watering over, and he stood there. What could he say?

"Misaki, please talk to me. I'm worried about you. I love you." The author said in a gentle voice.

Water fell to the floor and Misaki nodded, "I meant it…I love you too." Had he been in a better state of mind he would have thought saying those three words hadn't been so hard to say. But right now he was thinking about how right it was to say them.

Akihiko pulled the teen into his chest and tilted his head up. He gave Misaki a kiss this way and the teen was beginning to calm down.

Misaki was not allowed to sleep alone for that night nor any other night for that matter. He was to sleep with Akihiko. That was the newest rule added. This made Misaki happy as he snuggled under the covers and closer to his lover.

It was fast because as soon as Misaki closed his eyes, the dream world attacked him. It was that room again, but there was a small change. Sumi no longer had a place on the wall, instead it was just Isaka on one half of it.

"Maybe by admitting the truth…they go away?" He reasoned with himself as the walls were quiet tonight. It was just what he needed. "Usagi-san…I love you." It was said both inside the dream and outside the dream. The author had woken up because he heard his name, but heard the confession again. If his smile could get any bigger, his face might just break.

"I love you too Misaki," he kissed the sleeping teen on the cheek before he drifted off to sleep again. No nightmares tonight, as long as Akihiko chased them away. That was…until later that night….


	3. Haze

Authors Notes: I am sickly, so bare with me ok? This chapter may or may not suck to you but in my drug induced mind it doesn't matter. Thank you everyone who has been giving me good comments, I really appreciate it. If your ready, I'm ready.

Disclaimer: Does not own Junjo Romantica in any shape or form.

Induced Haze

Misaki finds himself back in the room after he wakes up from Akihiko mumbling something under his breath. He thought that with Usagi-san sleeping with him, the nightmares would stay away, but maybe he was wrong. Could nothing truly help him from this attack?

Isaka-san was quiet before he woke up, now back inside the world of slumber, the tall man is towering over the teens crumbled form with his foot on the others head, keeping him down. "Just because you got rid of one of us, you think you can be happy?" It sneered at him and kicked Misaki in the chest. Misaki on the inside and out let out a pained groan and the inner Misaki folded in on himself.

"That's not how this works, Chibi-tan," Isaka squatted down and grabbed Misaki's hair forcibly lifting the head up so that they were eye level. "I don't want my friend to be hurt by you, you're better off living on your own and going on in life without his name ever leaving your lips again."

Fuyuhiko and Haruhiko were still blacked out, which was why Misaki was still grateful at this point. One image was all he could handle. Isaka then dropped him and turned to walk back inside the wall he came from. "Usagi-san," both Misaki's started crying and the author woke up after hearing his name, "I'm sorry."

The author embraced the teen as he cried, knowing there was nothing he could do at this point except either wake him up or let him sleep. "Misaki…It's ok…I'm here," he whispered into the sleeping teens ear. It took a few moments and the dream world blacked out completely. The tears stopped and Misaki gripped Akihiko with a force that scared him. Like Misaki actually thought he would fall off into nothing otherwise.

A few hours later and Akihiko finally had to call for help. He was truly worried, and he hoped Hiroki wouldn't mind too much for being woken up. So he very carefully let go of Misaki and tucked him in, pushing Suzuki-san into him so that Misaki could have something to cuddle with.

The author then proceeded down the stairs to make a short phone call. Akihiko dialed Hiroki's number. It took a few rings, but then the other line picked up and came a groggy voice, "Akihiko…do you have any idea what time it is right now?"

Looking at the clock on the phone Akihiko sighed, 2:30 in the morning. "Sorry Hiroki…I didn't know." The other end was silent and a creak was heard, probably from the floor or something. "You don't have to apologize…now I know something is wrong."

Akihiko ran his hand through his hair and started, "Misaki is having nightmares Hiroki. I'm worried because he was crying again saying he was sorry. He had a moment yesterday where he snapped at one of your students. You know Sumi right?"

Hiroki growled, "Yes I don't like that kid very much. Misaki snapped at him? That's weird because I thought they were friends." Akihiko smirked, "Not anymore after what happened. But that's why I'm worried. I know he hasn't been sleeping well and-" another voice spoke up. "Hiro-san? Is everything all right?"

"Put me on speaker if you can," Akihiko leaned against the wall and waited. "Alright, Nowaki it's just Akihiko." Another creak, "Go ahead." "Nowaki, you're a doctor right? What would you recommend for getting rid of nightmares?" There was a pause and then a sigh, "This is about Misaki right?" Akihiko nodded even though he knew the other two couldn't see it.

"Yes, I'm worried because I think it's starting to effect him in a very negative way. He barely lets me touch him anymore, and it's starting to show." Upstairs something creaked, Akihiko ignored it and listened. "I'm pretty sure it has something to do with his emotions. Maybe he's just afraid of something, have you asked him about it?"

Akihiko felt like he needed a cigarette but his better judgment told him not to. "I have, he just tells me nothing is wrong. I know he's lying but he won't tell me anything." Another creak upstairs, this time he knew it wasn't anything settling. He listened carefully, but didn't hear anymore movement. "If Hiro-san doesn't mind, could you bring him by the hospital tomorrow for me to have a look at him?"

Hiroki then went off about how he would do anything for his friend and questioned Nowaki about his trust. Nowaki chuckled as did Akihiko because they both knew Hiroki was half asleep. "I don't mind, I know you both care and I really-" he stopped.

His senses tingled and he shot a look at the top of the stairs. There stood Misaki in his half dressed glory swaying from side to side lightly. His eyes were haunting to look at as the pupils were barely there. "Usagi-san…" he took a step and jerked when he met the solidness. "Misaki, go back to bed I'll be right-" Two voices were asking him what was wrong but he didn't quite hear them.

"Usagi-san…please…don't leave me" and he took another step. "Akihiko, what's wrong? Is everything ok?!" Nowaki shouted. Misaki took one more step before his footing slipped from underneath him. Akihiko's eyes widened and he dropped the phone "MISAKI!"

Thank god he was able to catch the teen before he fell to the floor in a broken mess. The phone was being killed as the two on the other end shouted for Akihiko to tell them what was wrong.

"Misaki! Misaki!" Akihiko shouted and the other end heard. It took maybe ten minutes at most until he heard a bang on the door. Several bangs actually. Hiroki punched in the password key and the door unlocked. "Hiro-san…why do you have his password?" The doctor asked Hiroki as they rushed into the room. "Shut up! I don't know I guess I worry about my friends safety!"

Akihiko would have chuckled at a time like this, considering everyone in the room was still in their pajama's which consisted of pants for everyone and no shirts. "Damn Akihiko! Think it's cold enough in here?!" Hiroki hugged himself and shivered. Akihiko had not moved from his spot on the floor as he was still cradling Misaki to himself.

"I need you to carry him to the couch so I can properly look at him." The author did as he was told, and stood on the other side of the couch with Hiroki as Nowaki did his doctor thing. "He was sleep walking I'll assume?" Nowaki asked. Akihiko nodded and clenched the couch tightly. "It was scary to see," he mumbled.

Nowaki checked Misaki's pulse and found it was racing, and his breathing was harsh. Perhaps even now, he was still in a nightmare state. "The only thing I can say is, sometime later today, bring him to my office and I'll run a few tests. Just don't surprise him, it will make him worse." Nowaki stood up and looked at Hiroki, "Do you think in the mean time, Miyagi would mind if Shinobu stayed with Misaki until then? Since everyone has to work?"

Hiroki looked away annoyed, "He shouldn't mind. Old bastard has work to catch up on and this is the perfect opportunity for him to do so." Nowaki smiled, "Thank you Hiro-san, I know you can convince him otherwise." The teacher blushed and studdered, "Wha-whatever!" He made his way to the front door with Nowaki in tow, "If this is all, I'm cold and sleepy!" Akihiko called out, "Thank you! You don't know how much help you both are." Nowaki waved as they left and in the distance a car was started off. Akihiko was now alone with Misaki.

He looked so vulnerable in this state, it was breaking Akihiko's heart knowing he couldn't help Misaki. He picked up Misaki carefully, bridal style, and they both proceeded back upstairs to their shared room. This was going to be a long night. Not only was Misaki having nightmares, but now he had the ability to walk in his sleep. This was a very concerning issue from the author. As they were both tucked in, Akihiko pulled Misaki to him in a secure hug and promised Misaki he wouldn't leave him. The night carried on into day.

What Akihiko didn't know was that Misaki was refusing to eat. His stomach didn't like the idea of being full or something of that nature. He found when he woke up, that he felt horrible again. Green eyes looked up at a sleeping face and he smiled to himself. It was nice waking up to someone instead of being alone. Misaki didn't remember ever getting up.

As he tried to get out of bed though, a hand shot around his waist and smashed him into the others broad chest. Tired purplish eyes opened wearily and looked at Misaki, "Your not going to school today. So just stay in bed and don't argue." Misaki glared, "I am going! I have to get up and make breakfast for us and then head out! I can't just skip school without a good reason!"

"I already told Hiroki you weren't going, he said he didn't care because he felt you needed rest as well." Misaki hissed, "I still have to make breakfast!" The author lowered his eyes dangerously, "I'm not hungry, but if you are, I'll make you something." And then he smiled which scared the crap out of Misaki.

"But Usagi-san," his protests were silenced as a pair of lips covered his own and Misaki froze. Akihiko pulled away after a moment and chuckled over Misaki's blushing face. "I insist, I think I've been getting better at cooking." He ruffled Misaki's hair before he got out of bed and helped Misaki up. "Go get cleaned up and I'll fix you something."

He left Misaki to gather some clothes and the teen headed to the shower. It sounded good at the time being anyway. As Misaki ran some water and began to strip off his sleep pants and boxers, he saw his reflection in the mirror and backed away from it in horror.

His reflection was lacking color in it's eyes, dark circles were getting blacker and he nearly fell into the shower in shock. Did he look this bad all the time now? Maybe he should wear sunglasses or something? He hopped into the shower and proceeded to clean himself.

Ten minutes later finds Misaki dried off and coming out of the bathroom. "Usagi-san I'm done!" He took his fist step and froze. Something flashed over his eyes. It was dark and he saw Usagi-san leaning against the wall with phone in hand. Terror ever apparent in his eyes. The world was shifting a little almost like he was swaying.

"Misaki?" The author called over to the frozen teen who was standing there with his mouth wide open. "Ah, nothing Usagi-san!" He smiled and continued down the stairs. What was that all about? Was that a daydream or something? He didn't remember doing that. Well Akihiko wasn't kidding, it was a slightly toasted breakfast, but it was the thought that counted. The two said their thank you's and then started to eat.

It was a quiet meal, Akihiko watching Misaki carefully as Misaki would hesitate halfway through a bite and look up the stairs as though expecting something. "Misaki? Is the food that bad?" He teased. "No no! It's delicious!" He took another bite, "I'm sorry, I don't know where my mind is going to." Even though neither of them were hungry, they ate everything and didn't show they were otherwise. Dishes were washed and put away and so the morning proceeded.

"Misaki, I have a meeting to go to today, Aikawa and Isaka are expecting the draft to my newest novel," and Akihiko swore he saw Misaki twitch on the last name. "So Shinobu will be staying with you today. You don't mind do you?" Misaki shook his head, "I don't mind, but won't he get into trouble?" The author grinned, "Miyagi doesn't mind, he cares about you too and he's worried." This made Misaki look down to the floor in shame.

'I never wanted them to worry,' he thought to himself. Akihiko tussled his hair, "Misaki, I won't be gone long so just be good and rest if you can." Misaki nodded and there was a knock on the door. "Oi! Akihiko, I'm coming in!" Misaki flinched and ran to the kitchen right as the door came open. "You ready to go?" Isaka slung arm his around Akihiko's shoulders with a grin. "I am," Isaka looked in the direction of a blur in the kitchen, "Oi! Chibi-tan! You don't mind that I steal Akihiko away for a little while do you?"

It was the second time Akihiko saw Misaki flinch, he saw that smile appear on his face. The same smile he gave whenever questioned about his behavior, the same smile he gave to Shinobu when he told the truth. And the same smile that told him, something was wrong. "I don't mind Isaka-san…" he kept his head down and continued to clean a plate that was already dry.

"Well alright then, Akihiko, let's go!" The enthusiastic director dragged Akihiko out the door. "I'll see you later Misaki!" He called out before the door was shut. The teens hands were shaking as he set the plate down. He didn't know when Shinobu was coming over, but he wanted the place to look nice for when he arrived.

Which was something he couldn't do because the house was as clean as it was going to get. So he had to keep himself busy somehow. Maybe watching some TV would help? But he didn't do that, instead he went to make some tea and snacks and just as he finished, Shinobu arrived. "Hi there Misaki! I'm here to be your babysitter today!"

Misaki grinned, "Nice to have some company." They sat in the living room and enjoyed the snacks that Misaki had prepared. They took out work after a while and either studied or wrote a paper. They were happy for the most part when they did their work. Sharing secrets about their lovers and figuring out how each other's relationships were going.

It was scary how much the two had in common, but it was nice knowing they could confide in each other. "Hey Shinobu, could I tell you something?" Misaki asked suddenly as he looked up the stairs. The other teen nodded, "Anything Misaki."

The teen was finally going to tell someone that could maybe help him with his problems. "I haven't been sleeping well as of late…I have this feeling something happened while I was sleeping but I can't figure out what. But anyway these nightmares have to deal with him in a way." Shinobu stared down at his cup as though it had said something. Was Misaki being paranoid now?

"Shinobu…I really love him…but I don't want to see him hurt. I don't want him to worry about me or anything." Misaki curled up on the couch and stared at the floor. "Just don't tell him ok? I don't want to see him sad." Shinobu nodded, "I won't tell, I promise."

But somehow Misaki didn't feel any better. He got a text message on his phone and he opened it up to see it was from Akihiko. "He want's me to go to Nowaki's hospital, I don't want to go by myself so could you-?" Before he could even finish Shinobu was up and getting his stuff together. "You don't even have to ask! That's what friends do!"

Well the walking was good, but honestly, Misaki didn't know where Shinobu got his energy from, it couldn't have been the tea. He must be worried for Misaki too, as he already knew what Nowaki was going to see him for.

So when they entered the hospital to find Nowaki already waiting for them, Misaki gulped but walked forward anyway. They entered an empty exam room where Misaki sat on the bed and Shinobu to a chair off to the side. Nowaki checked his eyes first, his real intent was to figure out exactly how long this sleeping problem had been going on.

"So Misaki, have you been eating well?" Nowaki asked with a kind smile as he checked Misaki's reflexes. He was slow to react and this concerned Nowaki. "I ate breakfast today. And dinner last night." But other than that, he hadn't ate a good meal in a while. "Is that it, besides those two meals?" Misaki nodded, "I just haven't been hungry I guess." Shinobu squirmed in his seat. Something told him he needed to tell Nowaki about what Misaki had told him. Despite the fact he made a promise. Misaki was his friend. But he still couldn't say anything.

"Misaki, when did you first notice you weren't sleeping well?" He felt maybe he would have to ask the question again, but Misaki spoke up and said, "For about a month now." The other two in the room looked at each other seeking something they couldn't ask out loud. "Uhm Kusama-sensei, is there something you could give me that would make me sleep better?" Nowaki looked at the other shocked in some sense, but understanding what the other meant.

"Perhaps medication won't have to be involved in this. Misaki, is anything bothering you?" Misaki couldn't stop his mouth from repeating what he had just told Shinobu earlier before. Nowaki stood in shock as Misaki grabbed his head in frustration and tried not to cry. "They won't stop! My dreams are attacking me every night! I can't run away from them!"

Nowaki calmly wrapped his arms around Misaki's shaking form. Shinobu was clutching his chair in fear. This sudden change in personality was certainly not healthy. Thank god Akihiko was not in the room at the time, or anyone else for that matter.

"Takatsuki-kun," Nowaki said after Misaki calmed down, "Did he tell you about any of this?" The other teen looked away, but nodded slowly. "Only before I came here though, I don't know what the dreams are about really."

"Stay here please, I have to check on another patient, I will be back in a few minutes." Nowaki then left the room, taking out his cell phone and typing in one number on speed dial. Hiroki had to know, Misaki was unstable right now.

---

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Usami Akihiko was ready to toss a baby out a window in fury. He had been in the same seat for THREE hours. He had been so distracted about wanting to see Misaki, he all but tossed his seat at someone.

Aikawa was happy because she had her draft, but Isaka was not so lucky to avoid a mad Akihiko. "Oi! Usami-bastard! I have something I want to ask you." He grabbed Akihiko by the wrist and nearly slammed him into the wall. Akihiko glared darkly at the other man, "What is it?" Isaka sighed, "I'm having love troubles."

Akihiko wanted to punch something. Wanted to punch Isaka very badly, "Why tell me this?" Isaka grinned, "Well because you have such a cutie, I was wondering if you could help me." This is where a vein should have popped but it didn't.

---

A phone goes off in the middle of class, and surprisingly enough, it's not a students. Kamijo Hiroki was stopped mid sentence when his phone went off. He opened it without hesitation and quickly slammed his fist on the desk. "Class dismissed! No homework!" He flew out of the room leaving shocked students behind. Especially Sumi who couldn't help but notice that the few days were weird. First Misaki, now their evil sensei, he was starting to sense a pattern.

---

It took an hour for Misaki to stop hiccupping after so much crying. His head was pounding, and his throat was burning. Water wasn't helping. He wanted to crack his head on the door, the wall, anything to make him forget. Shinobu would grab his head and force him to sit still if he even thought about smacking his own head. What a good friend he was though.

Outside Nowaki was talking to Hiroki, god only knows it was something to do with Misaki. Shinobu had gotten a text from Miyagi asking where he was and if Hiroki was with. And now everyone minus Akihiko was discussing an important matter in the hallway in hushed whispers.

Misaki felt horrible, he just wanted to go home and curl up in bed and just not think anymore. It couldn't get any worse than this. But somehow things always get worse when you think it's not possible. He felt himself shiver, maybe he was getting cold. He went to say something to Shinobu about if he could walk around but toppled out of the seat. He would hate to know he had just fainted.

"Misaki?!" Shinobu caught Misaki before he hit the floor. Suddenly the door to the room slammed open and in came Miyagi, Hiroki, and a scared looking Nowaki. "Shinobu what happened?" Nowaki picked Misaki up from the other teen and carried him off as Miyagi and Hiroki followed in hot pursuit. Shinobu stumbled in step but tried his best to explain.

"I think he was just going to stand up but he just suddenly fell over. I'm sorry I should have been paying more attention it's just-" Miyagi grabbed Shinobu by the wrist as the continued on their way. Nowaki was telling orders to some nurses to have some fluids brought up to a room, Misaki was staying for the night.

"This is not your fault, so please don't talk like that." Miyagi looked over his shoulder at a crying teen. He was keeping his head down, but let the tears fall freely. They entered a room and everyone helped as best as they could. Misaki had to be undressed and redressed for the bed. He had and I.V. going and he was now in good hands.

Now came the hard part, who made 'The' phone call to Akihiko?

This man was hard to deal with when he was panicking. God only knows the situation would call for a rise of emotions again. "I'll do it, I have his number after all." Hiroki bravely offered himself up.

"Good luck, I knew you well," Miyagi tried to slide some humor into this. "Shut up! It's just Akihiko!" Was his response.

Hiroki took a deep breath to calm himself, and pushed the number into his cell phone as quickly as possible without missing something. Then he brought the phone to his ear and waited. He thought that maybe the stubborn Usami wouldn't pick up, but his luck changed when he heard that voice.

"Hiroki, what's going on? Why is Misaki not picking up his phone?" And then Hiroki felt his resolve starting to crack. He made sure his voice didn't show it, "Akihiko…I think you should come to the hospital as soon as possible…something happened."

A dead tone, the same tone one would hear once the conversation was ended. He knew Akihiko must be flying down the road just to get here, and one couldn't blame him either. "Takatsuki-kun and Miyagi," Hiroki didn't look at them, "could you stay here with Takahashi-kun while I go meet Akihiko downstairs?"

Nowaki stepped beside Hiroki, "I'm coming too. You're going to need all the help you can get with his attacks." And so the terrorist couple was left alone to watch Misaki sleep. Giving each other worried glances as the egoist couple left the room.

It was going to be a long night, and it was only going to get worse. Akihiko had no idea just how much though.


	4. The Arrival

Author's Notes: Wow man, I can haul some serious ass now~! I am happily medicated! So I think I'll post this and hope you guys enjoy. Thank you everyone who has stuck with me so far, even though it seems I'm torturing everyone for updates. Like I said, this story may hurt to read, but if you keep reading it then my trick is working.

Disclaimer: Does not own Junjo Romantica but I wish I did.

The Arrival

Silence was a blessed relief to Misaki's mind. His dreams stayed away for the mean time though he was struggling to wake up. His body was telling him this is what he got for denying sleep in the first place. But in a sense he couldn't help it.

There were voices, he could tell Shinobu, but he couldn't tell the other one. Well it was probably safe to say it was Miyagi. He went to move his hand or any part of him for that matter and failed. Everything felt so heavy, like he was filled with water. Which made him panic because he thought he was underwater for a second. The teen started coughing which caught the attention of the two in the room.

"Misaki?" Shinobu looked at his friend. Miyagi was going to grab something for the teen to swallow except the teen stopped his actions. The breathing was erratic in nature, but after a few moments it seemed that he was going to be fine.

So the couple waited in silence thinking that perhaps they were the reason the teen had tried to wake up or something. What they didn't realize was that the silence was what Misaki hated the most. Downstairs on the ground floor, Hiroki and Nowaki waited as well.

--

"Speed up!" Akihiko yelled over at Isaka who was looking at the road with wide eyes. "Are you crazy?! We'll end up in the hospital and what good will that do for Chibi-tan?" This was not what Isaka should have said because the glare he was receiving had to be the worst so far.

They arrived and parked, Akihiko already marching up to the doors with Isaka in hot pursuit. "Calm down Akihiko!" He stayed three safe steps behind the other. Inside the waiting room was empty except for two people. Nowaki was calm for the most part, but Hiroki was a different matter. The teacher literally felt the aura of doom rolling off the author in waves.

"Where is he?!" Akihiko all but shouted and Nowaki hovered his finger over his own lips. "Usami-san, please keep it down, we are in a hospital after all." Hiroki sighed, gods he hoped this wouldn't get any worse. "Just follow us." The egoist couple led Akihiko and Isaka up to an elevator and pressed the third floor button at the same time.

Hiroki flushed at this and looked away, Isaka could be heard chuckling quietly in the back. Akihiko was more or less concerned over his lover somewhere in this building. As the doors came open Nowaki took a left and led the other two to the room, he stopped before he opened the door and looked at the other two. "He's asleep I'll assume, Miyagi and Takatsuki-kun have been watching him since we went to meet you."

The author nodded, that meant he had to be quiet. He didn't care, just as long as he could see his Misaki. The door was opened and everyone stepped inside, Nowaki closing the door behind them. "Misaki…" The author walked over to the bed in slow motion. Akihiko kneeled next to his lover and held his hand. Everyone was quiet, it was so tense in the room that one almost wanted to open the window.

"I don't think I've met you yet," Hiroki looked Isaka. "I'm Ryuuichirou Isaka, Usami Haruhiko's childhood friend." Hiroki had heard rumors about this guy but kept his mouth shut. "Kamijo Hiroki," the teacher said. Miyagi introduced himself and Shinobu seeing how his love was about ready to fall asleep. Miyagi had pulled the teen into his lap and wrapped his arms around him, the teen did not complain but did blush to some degree. Nowaki and Akihiko making mental notes about doing that to their ukes sometime.

"Akihiko, I think you should know how Misaki is right now," the doctor had crossed his arms. The author stayed in his kneel but craned his neck so he could look at Nowaki. "He is denying sleep. Him passing out was just a result of his body telling him he needed to sleep. I also believe he hasn't been eating properly." Akihiko's eyes lowered, shocked as he was, he kinda saw this coming.

He had been busy with his work and hadn't watched Misaki eat anything. "Usami-sensei," Nowaki cut into his thought, "is everything ok between you and Misaki? Anything that you could think of that would make him not want to sleep?"

He was scared. Scared because he couldn't think of an answer. His heart was hurting just thinking alone on what could possibly have scared his lover. "…No. I can't think of anything." And there was no answer. This question didn't appear as though it could be solved unless Misaki confessed. Attention turned back to the sleeping teen who was twitching his hand.

"Misaki?" His breathing hitched and he gasped as though in pain as he clutched the bed sheets into a tight ball with his knuckles paled white.

--

"I'm going to say it once more. Leave Akihiko and come live with me." Haruhiko tightened his hold on the teens struggling wrists as he leaned forward to stare into Misaki's eyes. "He's going to end up hurting you. I would never do that. I love you." Misaki closed his eyes as he felt a free hand cup his chin and lift his head up.

"Stop…stop please," he pleaded as Haruhiko met Misaki's lips with his own. The struggle returned ten fold as Misaki was fighting the other off as best as he could. Even in his dreams, the Usami family still had strong grips on him. Haruhiko pulled away and showed his displeasure. He truly looked angered at this point. "What do I have to do to make you love me?!"

Misaki turned his face and expected a fist to connect with his cheek. "Usagi-san!" The fist never came. Haruhiko twisted out of his view and so did the dream world. His green eyes slowly opened and focused on his surroundings. Akihiko was hovering above him with that look that he had never wanted to see again. Tears were slipping down his cheeks and he was shaking as he let the guilt of hurting someone he loved crashed onto him.

"Misaki…it was just a bad dream," Akihiko's hold on his hand comforted him. Misaki turned his head and looked around the room. To his right was Miyagi, holding a now wide awake Shinobu. The teen looked like he was caught in the headlights or something. Then he looked to his left and saw Nowaki and Hiroki standing close together.

In front of him by himself was Isaka. Green eyes were growing in size as his shaking froze. His heartbeat sped up and he felt a cold sweat break out on his body. "Isaka…san," the guy blinked once. No he hadn't expected his name to be brought up in this.

What Misaki saw before him was not a face of innocence though. He sat up very slowly, his eyes locked dead on with a pair of dark blue ones. Before him was a grinning face of someone that was a threat to his and Usagi-sans happiness. "Come on Chibi-tan. If you don't want me to take Akihiko away, then try to stop me. Unless you want to cause him trouble, and I know you don't want that."

"Misaki?" Akihiko shook his lovers hand but no response. Misaki's eyes were unfocused, almost like he wasn't really awake. Akihiko knew that look all too well. Nowaki was slow to react, and so was everyone else in the room.

In order to get rid of a threat, one has to eliminate the threat as quickly as possible. So as Misaki jerked his hand away from the author and grabbed his covers, no one saw it coming, and neither did Isaka. The teen tossed the sheets in front of him, as a distraction. He quickly pulled himself out of his position and jumped at one of the tormenters of his dreams.

It still knocked the wind out of him as Misaki connected with his chest and knocked him over onto his back. Not having the chance to say anything, Misaki wrapped his fingers around the mans throat and started to choke him. Thin legs pinning the older to the floor around the waist.

"You'll never do it again…" Misaki said through his gritting teeth. Someone grabbed the teen by the shoulders and waist and pulled up. Misaki slamming his weight forward to continue his task. "You'll never do it again!" Misaki brought up Isaka's head and banged it on the floor over and over again. This time it took another pull before the teens grasp slipped away.

"You'll never do it again! You'll never take Usagi-san away from me!" He yelled as Akihiko tossed the struggling teen onto the bed and pinned him down. "MISAKI!" And the teen stopped. He closed his eyes for a second, and another second later opened them back up. "Usagi-san…why are you yelling?"

Coughing and gasping was heard on the other side of the room as Nowaki pat Isaka on the back. Slowly he started to put the scene together. He was being pinned down on a bed, he had just had a bad dream, and Isaka was mumbling something about, 'totally caught me off guard.' Trembling occurred. The author leaned down kissed Misaki to try and calm him as tears started falling again.

Hiroki placed his shaking hand on the wall, that had to be the scariest thing he had ever seen. Misaki looked like he was going to kill. And as soon as it had started, it seemed Misaki had woken up truly. When Akihiko pulled away, Misaki was clutching onto his shirt like a frightened child. "Isaka-san I'm sorry!" And his sobs grew softer as Akihiko cooed into his lovers ear.

"Don't…don't worry about it…Misaki-kun," The silver-tongued male stood up and dusted himself off. Then he rubbed his throat and looked at Nowaki, "Could I get some water or something?" The doctor nodded and left the room to get some water, and to find something that would take everyone's minds off what had just happened. This is what he was afraid of. Hallucinations. Misaki was in very deep. If he didn't rest properly soon, his mind might just shut down.

He returned a few minutes later with a tray that had some coffee and water on it. Knowing good and well that Akihiko was staying the night. He wasn't about to try and stop him either, seeing how he was the only one that could restrain Misaki. "Drink this," he gave Isaka his cup of water who in turn downed the whole thing in one gulp.

Misaki was breathing easy now as Akihiko covered the teen back up and sat on the edge of the bed, holding the others hand once again. "Isaka…what was that just now?" Akihiko glared at his sorta friend. The poor guy waved his arms in defense, "I don't know Usami-bastard! Though he is does have quite a good grip for his age."

Everyone looked at him like he was stupid, or something along those lines. "What did you do to him?!" A sudden shout and Isaka visibly jumped. "Akihiko, I have done nothing! I don't know what he was talking about. I would never-" and a piece fell into place. Isaka covered his mouth as he remembered a time that could possibly have something if anything to do with Misaki at the moment.

Back when Akihiko had won the Kikukawa award, he distinctly remembered pulling Misaki off to the side to have a chat with the teen. He had then said he didn't want the teen getting in the way between Akihiko's fame. He didn't want something scandalous to ruin Akihiko's work. At the time Misaki had denied that him and the author were in any relationship, and that the only reason he was around was because Akihiko couldn't take care of himself.

Could that be the reason why the kid was acting the way he was? He thought back to all those times that he had walked in on the two about to start something. He had also seen the look in Akihiko's eyes whenever Misaki did something cute. He was by no means jealous now, but back then he wanted to protect the author because he was his friend.

"Chibi-tan…," Isaka called out from the safety of the other side of the room. "Perhaps you don't know this, and forgive me for not telling you sooner. I was trying to protect Akihiko from being hurt. I understand now you would go out of your way to be careful and cautious around him." He waited to see if anyone would say anything. All eyes on him, even a pair of green ones that were slowly darkening from lack of sleep. "What I told you back then, I was being a selfish friend. I love someone else right now, my secretary Ashina. I know I would never want to hurt him."

Misaki was able to breathe more easily now as the once grinning image of Isaka faded into the real picture before him. "Forgive me if I am the reason why you're like this now." The teen shook his head and smiled, he saw something like glass shatter behind his eye lids and he slowly smiled. "It's ok…all is forgiven…Isaka-san…I love him…I promise I'll never cause him trouble." Then Misaki slipped back off into the dream world.

--

Haruhiko had his back turned towards him, and Fuyuhiko was the same. The place on the wall behind him was black, no images of Sumi, or Isaka. He felt relieved. He was still scared of what might happen now, but at least he could find some peace right? After all he didn't think the dreams would start to go away and look at what was happening now.

--

"This makes sense…" Akihiko said once his love had fallen into a deep sleep. He needed to smoke badly right now. "I understand why he attacked Sumi now too…I can only now just imagine what he's going through." Nowaki approached the bed to check on Misaki's condition, smiling as a little glow had returned to his skin. "Akihiko, I'll have someone pull in a bed for you," the doctor said to the author. "No need, I'm staying right here."

Isaka had said his quiet goodbyes, though he doubted anyone had heard him. Akihiko would question him later, he was sure, and he wanted to have a good plan for that time. Miyagi and Shinobu also left a few minutes later. "I'm visiting him tomorrow," Shinobu said as the two walked out hand in hand. Now it was just the egoist, and romantica couple.

"Hiro-san, I think you should head out too, I'll be back home in the morning." Hiroki looked between his sleeping student and his friend, back to Nowaki with a nod. The two exchanged a goodnight kiss and hug before Hiroki left with a red face.

"Usami-san," Nowaki placed his hand on the others shoulder, "If anything happens, please call for someone and I will be here to help." The author nodded slowly and Nowaki left to do his runs leaving Akihiko alone with Misaki.

"I'm sorry Misaki…I had no idea…please sleep well tonight." And he kissed the others lips gently to reassure him that Misaki was here before him. The teen smiled and mumbled something under his breath about Suzuki-san. The author smiled as well as he took up a seat beside Misaki and waited for the night to end.

So far so good. Only two more tormentors right? Just how much will Misaki's mind be able to take before he snaps under pressure?


	5. Change of Plans

Authors Notes: Well well. I'm surprised at myself. I didn't think I'd post another chapter for at least three weeks because I was having major writers block. I'm not doing so good with my other stories, I don't think people like what I have to offer. But I will continue this one because I have a lot of fans! Thank you everyone for sticking with me.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say I don't own Junjo Romantica in every chapter?

What A Wonderful Change Of Plans

Misaki had never felt so good. Well he hadn't felt this good in a while. He was able to sleep the whole night with no nightmares. And he woke up to Akihiko sleeping with one arm tucked under him and laying halfway on the bed. He had held the teens hand the whole night.

He gave the other a gentle squeeze and with this small action, the author woke with a small smile. "Good morning Usagi-san." The author kissed the others hand gently, "Morning. Sleep well?" Misaki nodded with a tiny blush. "Usagi-san…I'm sorry about last night." Akihiko pulled the teen into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "Nothing to be sorry for. You have done nothing wrong. I think Isaka deserved that."

And the face that Akihiko fixed Misaki told him it was better off not to argue or risk being kissed to death. That wouldn't sound bad actually, it would be painless. "Nowaki checked in on you a couple of times before I crashed. But he said he was happy you were able to sleep." Misaki looked away from Akihiko when his stomach suddenly growled. "Eh heh. Do you think I could-?"

At that moment a nurse had came into the room with a cart and a tray on top. She was smiling, "Good morning Takahashi-kun, are you feeling up to eating?" Misaki nodded frantically and the other two in the room laughed. "Well we have breakfast ready for you so eat up. Also I need you to take these pills after your done eating, they help restore your energy." Misaki smiled as the nurse left the tray and bowed before she wheeled the cart out and shut the door.

Misaki refused to eat all of his food though, saying that Akihiko should share with him. So the author ate a tiny bit but made sure Misaki ate most. And then the pills were taken and Misaki leaned back on the bed with a content sigh and a full stomach. "I didn't think I'd like hospital food but this was great! What about you Usagi-san?" The author chuckled, "It was great, but I would have preferred you to the actual food." The teen pulled the covers over his face and blushed, "Usagi-san!"

The author laughed and ruffled the teens hair, "Shinobu is coming to visit you today, and everyone else I'm sure after they get done with work and what not." He didn't tell Misaki that he needed to talk to Isaka and make sure the man got it in his head that Akihiko was not leaving Misaki.

"Misaki," Akihiko said, "How about when you get out of here, we go to the hot springs. I'll make plans for everyone to come with and assign them rooms. Does that sound like a good idea?" Misaki smiled, "That sounds like a good idea! But…won't that cost a lot?" Akihiko grinned, "I can arrange it. Don't worry about it."

The teens head went down and Akihiko smiled, "Tired?" Misaki shook his head but Akihiko knew better as he kissed the teen on the lips and stroked his cheek. "Rest, I know you need it. Besides, you know how Shinobu is." Misaki then went limp as he fell back into a dreamless sleep. Now Akihiko whispered these words and hoped somehow Misaki could hear them. "I'll return as quickly as possible."

The author gave Misaki a squeeze and finally let go of the hand. The teen didn't wake as Akihiko left with the promise that he would return.

--

Now Sumi is smart, he comes from a proud family. He knows that something is amiss when Misaki didn't show up to school yesterday, but today as well? And Kamijo the devil was going easy on everyone today. He knew that Kamijo and Misaki were friends, but how that came along he would find out sooner or later. He could wait if that's what it took.

--

Nowaki had just woken up from his sleep, feeling refreshed. He had to head back to the hospital after all the kids were waiting for him. He also had to check on Misaki and Akihiko to make sure those two weren't making a mess or something.

He fixed himself a small meal/snack and ate it. When he finished he washed the dishes and gathered some laundry to clean and dry while he was out. Then he grabbed his bag of work clothes and left the apartment to walk to the hospital. The other night they had had to take a taxi and so he figured walking was better than wasting money.

As he went down the street he failed to notice a black car heading in the same direction. He was too busy texting Hiroki and telling him he was heading back to work and that he loved him. Nowaki smiled as he sent the text and hoped that he didn't bother Hiroki in the middle of lecture.

--

Isaka had a plan. Even now as the great lord Usami Akihiko was towering over him with a glare that promised he would get a painful death if he tried to run away, he was thinking. "Isaka…," Akihiko started. "Akihiko, I meant what I said. I'm sorry for hurting Misaki like that, I had no idea how serious this was. If I had known what was to happen I would have just left the kid alone. But you're my friend and at the time I didn't trust him because he had worked so hard."

The glare was still there, though it had softened a bit when he said this. "Look, I care for you and your brother. I don't want to see you two hurt because you're my friends. You two are just too stubborn to realize that." Isaka crossed his arms and watched Akihiko's facial expressions change from here to there.

At this time, Asahina came into the room to see his boss in serious danger of having his face dug into the wall. "Isaka…I thought I would tell you Haruhiko-sama just questioned me about your absence last night. I told you where you went and why and he said he would talk to you on the phone." If the glare didn't intensify then, his blood froze out of fear for his own life.

Akihiko charged past the secretary and out of the building to his car. Isaka shook thinking that he might just lose a friend or two today. Before Asahina had the chance to leave the room though, Isaka grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around. The guy looked scared as Isaka leaned forward to stare into the others eyes.

"Asahina…I have something to tell you. I've been waiting a long time to tell you this." Isaka captured his stunned secretary's lips when the other didn't resist. This lasted for a few seconds before Isaka pulled away. "I know you probably don't feel the same but I had to tell you…" Now Isaka felt stupid as he got a grin as a response.

"I've waited forever for you to 'tell' me that." Asahina said before pulling Isaka back into him for a round or two of kissing.

--

Shinobu and Misaki were playing some card game to kill the time until everyone returned. Lunch had been served and had been eaten just as quickly. Shinobu had entered the room after that and so the game of War had been going on until late into the afternoon.

They couldn't tell but Nowaki was walking to the hospital. There came a knock on the door and Misaki smiled, "Come in!" When the door opened, it was not who he was expecting. "Hello Misaki-kun." Misaki twisted the sheets till his knuckles turned white. Shinobu didn't notice though as he stared at the stranger. "Who are you?" The man held some flowers in his hands and fixed his glasses that were sliding down his nose.

"I'm Usami Haruhiko. You must be a friend of Misaki's, could I ask you leave us alone for a few minutes? You don't have to worry, my brother wanted me to check on him." Somehow Misaki couldn't believe that. He wanted to tell Shinobu to stay with him. Not to leave him alone with this unstable man. But his voice was against him. The other teen nodded and left the room anyway.

Now that the two were in the room alone and together, Haruhiko walked over to the dresser beside the bed and placed the flowers on top. He gave Misaki a look that Misaki couldn't place to any emotion he had seen. But then again this guy was hard to read if anything. "Uhm…hi there Haruhiko-san." What else was he supposed to say? "Thank you for the flowers, but you didn't have to do that." The brother continued to stand which made Misaki nervous.

"I wanted to, you said you liked flowers before." And Misaki let out a nervous laugh. "That I did." Now the room was silent again. "Uhm…Haruhiko-san, why are you here?" Somehow he knew the answer to this. "Because I love you. I heard you were in here. Did my brother do this to you?" Misaki wanted to be smart and say that Haruhiko was the one that was helping but he couldn't be that mean.

"No, he didn't do this. I just don't sleep so well at night anymore I guess." And Haruhiko leaned forward so close to Misaki's face that their breath could mingle. This sent a chilled shiver down his spine. "My brother isn't here, have you noticed that?" Of course he noticed it! He knew that Usagi-san had business to do, though he couldn't figure out how he knew that.

"Yes, he said he had an errand to do but said he would be back as soon as possible." As he began to recall Akihiko whispering that into his ear before he had fallen asleep again. Haruhiko continued to hover over Misaki until the teen wanted nothing more than to sink through the mattress to get away. "Uhm…Haruhiko-san?"

The older brother stroked the dark circles under Misaki's eyes and the teen shivered. Haruhiko was hovering, no emotion flickered in his eyes for the warning. Suddenly Misaki felt soft lips press against his own. His eyes shot open as his body was pressed into the mattress. Misaki struggled to get away from the brother, he wanted to scream but found his voice was choked somewhere in his throat. When the other pulled back, Misaki looked scared. "Haruhiko-san…I…I have to go to the bathroom."

The other stepped away from the bed as Misaki removed the covers and got out. He hated the fact that he had his back to this guy, but he really needed to get away. Misaki struggled to get to the bathroom but when he did he made sure the door was locked. As he relieved himself, he was trying to think of a polite way to tell Haruhiko to leave the room before Usagi-san came back.

He flushed and washed his hands before he stepped back into the room to find Haruhiko still standing beside the bed, his eyes watching Misaki's every move. "Misaki…" Haruhiko took a step and Misaki took one back. It was quick, a blur if you will. One moment Misaki was standing there, the next he was locked in another kiss with Haruhiko. Misaki's wrists were grabbed with one hand and kept downwards so that he couldn't fight back.

Haruhiko was rough, really rough. Desperate. Tears were burning the corners of his eyes as Misaki squirmed in the tight hold. His legs had chose this moment to turn to jello and make him weak. When Haruhiko pulled away for Misaki to have air, the brother said this, "Misaki, I love you. So please love me too."

"I can't…please stop this…don't do this." Haruhiko trailed his hand down the back of Misaki's pajama's and groped the teen. "No! Stop!" But Haruhiko wouldn't listen. He just leaned down to give another kiss when something bad happened. Something that shouldn't be. The world in Misaki's eyes swirled into a white room with a black wall behind him. Haruhiko was smirking in this world, but Misaki could still feel those hands traveling all over his body. "I will have you no matter what Misaki-kun."

Right when his shirt had been slipped off so easily, Misaki cried out. "USAGI-SAN!" There was a terrible crash. The door to the room had been slammed open and in charged a pissed off Akihiko. He grabbed his brother by the shoulder, turned him around and punched him in the face. Misaki crumbled to the ground holding his head as tears were pouring down his cheeks.

"Misaki!" Shinobu ran into the room and hugged his friend, pulling him away from Akihiko as he yelled. "I told you this before, you cannot have Misaki! You have made me seriously mad!" Haruhiko and Akihiko stopped as Misaki was heard crying. "Misaki…" Akihiko made a move to touch the trembling teens shoulders and Misaki jerked his head up, no pupil apparent in his eyes.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" He screamed and scooted away from everyone in the room. It was chaos after that. Nowaki ran into the room just barely sliding his coat on and restrained Misaki as he was kicking and screaming. "Out of the room! Everyone out of the room! Nurse! NURSE!" He yelled over Misaki's furious attempts of calling for help.

Two nurses came filing into the room with medication and sedatives. One nurse had to lead the others out of the room. Akihiko could only look on in horror as the other nurse had to stick a needle in Misaki's arm while Nowaki pinned him down.

Hurried foot steps and Akihiko turned to see Miyagi and Hiroki running towards them. "What's going on?!" Hiroki shouted. Akihiko only just remembered Haruhiko was still there. He turned a glare onto his brother, "Look at what you've done! Why did you have to come and make things worse?! This is just like you!" Hiroki grabbed Akihiko's fist right as it was heading for Haruhiko's face once more.

"Baka Usami! Calm down! You can't fight in a hospital!" And that alone was enough to make Akihiko stop his fighting and glare down at the floor. Miyagi's heart was racing as he held Shinobu in a protective hug. The teen was crying because Misaki was hurt. Because he had seen too much.

Everyone was silent as Nowaki came out of the room with a sad look. "Usami..sensei…"he said caught between something. Akihiko turned to question Nowaki but the doctor was able to finish what he was saying. "Please…ask your brother to leave…I'm afraid I can't do it. Misaki has been restrained. Once you are finished, please enter." He stood in the doorway as Miyagi carried his shaking lover into the room. Hiroki watched anger pulsate through Akihiko. "You don't have to ask…I know what I've done wrong…I'm sorry Akihiko…I'll let him go."

With that said the brother left the floor to go to his car. Akihiko was clenching and unclenching his fists as Hiroki lead him back into the room. Nowaki watched Haruhiko get into the elevator and saw the hurt on his face. He knew he had done wrong. As the doors closed, so did Misaki's room door.

---------

Authors Ego: Heh. I'm mean aren't I? For ending it right here? I guess if you want to see the ending, my trick is working. I hope you guys enjoyed. The next chapter should be more interesting I promise.


	6. A Pattern Revealed

Authors Notes: Man this story has really been delayed, my bad! I've been having issues where I wanted to type on this but just didn't do it, I guess you could say I was in my own thoughts. Still having trouble getting reviews for another story I'm doing. My KKM story Dedication is getting me down because I don't think a lot of people like it. I would really like some more encouragement for it so that I can update this one more instead of trying to make the other story perfect. Oh well update time for this story~!

Disclaimer: You know I don't own this anime so I won't even say it.

A Pattern Revealed

Inside the dream world, it was quiet and eerie. Almost like if Misaki were to scream now, it would echo. Haruhiko and Fuyuhiko had their backs turned away from him in disgust. He could tell because the imprints seemed more tense than usual.

He wasn't going to complain though, at least he could be left alone. He wasn't expecting this and that was probably what bothered him. Because here Usagi-san couldn't reach him.

--

Everyone was quiet in the room, only staring at the sleeping form on the bed who was laying there barely breathing. Once more twice, just for good measurements, Akihiko squeezed the teens hand just to make sure he could feel a pulse. He was scared that Misaki might just die in his sleep from pure exhaustion.

Already tears were threatening to seep over. He didn't know what he would do if something like that were to ever happen. No. He wouldn't think about that. Misaki was going to get better and come home with him. They would eat breakfast like always, and Akihiko would make love to Misaki until they fell asleep embracing each other on the shared bed.

Shinobu's eyes were fluttering to a close, for some strange reason he felt so tired. Probably because the events and the shocker was all it took to keep his mouth closed and right now his mind was telling him that he should sleep.

Miyagi just held his lover, smiling at the cuteness that the other gave off. He had something he had wanted to ask, his mouth would open and close as he hesitantly brought up a finger to point at someone…anyone really to help him get out his thoughts.

"What is it Miyagi? You've been doing that thing for almost five minutes now." Hiroki said mildly irritated at his bosses childishness. Nowaki had been writing something down on his chart when he heard this and looked at the man in question.

"I was thinking…that man that came in here couldn't have been random. He seemed to know Takahashi-kun very well." Akihiko visibly twitched and squeezed Misaki's hand again to control himself. "That Isaka guy, and now this. I'm starting to see something really bad forming here."

Akihiko growled which made everyone shift one step back away from him. "That man that was here earlier was my brother. Always trying to take everything away from…" he fumed the rest out inside his head because he refused to take his anger out on those in the room.

Nowaki was getting ready to make his other rounds when Hiroki snapped his fingers, "I see a pattern…Akihiko you said Sumi was chewed out first? Do you remember what that was about?"

At first it was though Akihiko hadn't heard a single word, Hiroki going to open his mouth and yell to get the authors attention. His mouth closed when he saw Akihiko stroke Misaki's hand with his thumb. "Not too long ago there was a festival at your University. Misaki and Sumi were working together on some attraction. They went out after the event was over and Misaki was tricked into going to Sumi's house."

Akihiko had to think next about what happened. Could he just simply recall those events so easily and feel nothing from them? Because of that event it had taken days for Misaki to figure out what was wrong with him. "He wouldn't answer his phone but Sumi did. He told me to find him before he did something to my Misaki. When I got there I couldn't find Misaki anywhere. Sumi started to say weird things about having read my books and not liking them. Then…"

He looked at Misaki with a sad smile, hoping beyond hope that his lover couldn't hear this. "Something happened. The Sumi brat managed to make me doubt myself and he tried to claim me as his own. I thought for the longest that he was after Misaki, but it turns out he was after me. Misaki came into the room after that and said that I was his. It made me happy but for a while things were really awkward."

Miyagi nodded, "I see. And what Isaka said last night…he was probably the first to start it." Akihiko shot a glare over to the man, "What do you mean?" Miyagi brought a now sleeping Shinobu into his chest before he put on his serious face, "I see a pattern here. That man was your brother correct? Then do you think he also has something to do with Misaki not being able to sleep?"

"Just think about it," he continued, "This Sumi kid tried to take you away from Misaki. Then Isaka was trying to break you guys apart because he was scared for you. This Haruhiko you said tries to take everything away from you. So maybe he was trying to take Misaki away from you again. Do you see where I'm going?"

Akihiko's eyes widened as he shot a look at Misaki. That would explain everything. His anger returned when he thought about it because if people were the cause of this, he was missing one person from the chain of events.

"Father…" he muttered under his breath. Misaki had seen for himself how his father could be. That man was trying to mess things up even now. Saying that the kid didn't have what it took to be with him. That he was only getting in the way and how Misaki shouldn't be getting between him and his family.

The author looked ready to kill. The aura of death he was giving off now was just a warning that if anyone even thought about doing something stupid, Akihiko would toss them right out the window and onto the unforgiving sidewalk below.

"Hiro-san…I'll return in a few minutes, I have to do my rounds." Hiroki nodded and watched Nowaki leave the room. "Akihiko, are you going to be alright?" He was concerned over his friend, since they saw each other eye to eye last, Akihiko looked as though he hadn't been sporting enough sleep either.

All the other did was nod because that's all he could do.

--

Misaki was running. Crying and running towards Akihiko's retreating form. "Usagi-san! Usagi-san I'm sorry!" The form continued to walk away. "I don't want someone so unstable as you as my lover. Haruhiko can have you." The form vanished into darkness as Misaki crumbled to his knees. Tears were coming in heavy falls as the teen screamed. "Usagi-san! Please don't leave me! I love you!"

--

"Usagi-san! Please don't leave me! I love you!" Misaki screamed outside his body. Everyone jumped, even Shinobu who was nearly dropped in the sudden outburst. Akihiko squeezed the teens hand once more and leaned in to kiss the tears that fell from Misaki's face away. "Shh..Misaki I'm not going to leave you. I promise. I love you…so please stop crying."

The teen continued to cry as Akihiko did the best he could to comfort his breaking lover. There was a movement from Miyagi and Shinobu climbed off his lovers lap and over to his friend. The teen placed his hand on the bed and looked down at Misaki. "Misaki." Shinobu said to the sleeping teen, "Usami-sensei isn't going to leave you. If he even thinks about it I'll tackle him to the floor and Miyagi will help me. I'm sure even Kamijou the devil and his tall lover will help as well. We're all really scared for you right now so please stop crying and dream nice dreams." Akihiko watched the display of friendship from the other teen with wide eyes.

Miyagi made a move to grab Shinobu but stopped at what he heard next, "That Sumi jerk is not a good friend. I would never be your friend just to get to someone else. We're all here Misaki…so please get better and come back to us. I know your scared but we are all going to help you get over this. And if we can't do it, your lover can!"

It was the most grand speech Miyagi had ever heard from a teen before. Not just any teen but from his lover! Akihiko watched as Misaki reached out with his other hand and laid it on Shinobu's, his tears stopped falling then and Shinobu smiled as he grasped the others hand. "That's it Misaki! Fight those inner demons! We're all here for you so you just keep fighting them back."

A sigh of relief went through the room as Misaki gave a small smile. His grip went lack and he fell into a deeper sleep. Akihiko gave a nod to Shinobu who took his stance beside a now standing Miyagi. "I do apologize but we should be going. Would you mind if we came tomorrow to see how he is?"

Akihiko didn't mind, "Please…I'm pretty sure Misaki will be happy about company."

--

The terrorist couple left with their goodbyes and as they were going down the elevator to Miyagi's car, Miyagi cupped Shinobu's chin and raised the head up. Their lips connected in a short but loving kiss.

As they pulled away, Shinobu was blushing, "What was that for?" Miyagi hugged his lover with a quiet chuckle, "I'm so proud of you." They both smiled all the way to the car, and all the way home.

--

True to his word, Nowaki returned a few minutes later, noticing that Miyagi and Shinobu were gone. "Did I miss anything Hiro-san?" And Hiroki flushed, "Yeah, the deans son just gave a speech." And he left it at that.

Nowaki checked the machines and Misaki's pulse. He was smiling that at least Misaki didn't look so strained anymore. He looked so peaceful right now and that was for the better anyway.

"Hiro-san, they are letting me off early tonight, so would you like to walk home together?" Hiroki wished he had a book to pelt at the moment. He crossed his arms and glared at his lover with a red face. Nowaki took that as a silent yes and looked back to Akihiko. "You should get some rest, he shouldn't wake up anytime soon," he helped Hiroki out of his chair.

"I'm glad you're not making me leave, I would be mad otherwise." Nowaki just smiled, "I would never want to do that, you are his blanket. He needs you right now." The couple left a few minutes later after Nowaki explained that Misaki might dream again so to just be careful.

Now it was just Akihiko and Misaki again. The author leaned over and kissed Misaki's lips, smiling as Misaki smiled back. So what if he wasn't awake, he still could notice anything outside his dreams right? "Usagi-san…" Misaki whispered and Akihiko perked up, "Yes Misaki?" The teen pulled at his hand, "Sleep…sleep with me."

It was the most adorable thing. Akihiko wasn't going to deny him, if it helped him sleep better and gave Akihiko the excuse to hold him once more then he wasn't going to question why Misaki wanted it. He had to be careful, but he managed to slip into the bed without disturbing the sleeping teen. He brought Misaki's hand to his face and kissed the top with a smile. "Sleep well Misaki…I love you." And everyone dreamed a little bit better for the rest of the night. Even when the other couples came in early the next day, they were not going to wake up the two.

Akihiko holding Misaki's hand the whole time as they were both smiling in their sleep. This was one picture that no one wanted to disturb. They would wait and be quiet if it meant that Misaki was getting better one step at a time.


	7. A New Day

Authors Notes: Sorry about the delay on this chapter, I've been really busy doing Gaia things and entertaining company. So without further ado, the next chapter to H.T.F.A.N.M

Disclaimer: No I don't own you but I wish I did Junjou Romantica.

Start Of Another Day

Misaki had a strange feeling of him being watched. His eyes opened very slowly, a bleary green stared into purplish blue. He could hear chuckling all around him as his face started to light up. "Usagi-san? What are you doing in my bed?"

Then it was filled with laughter as Misaki started screeching protests left and right while Akihiko wrapped his arms around the flailing teen and pulled him in. Miyagi and Shinobu were in tears while even Hiroki and Nowaki were chuckling to the side.

Akihiko was smiling though as the teen in his arms began to calm down, Misaki blushing like no tomorrow and mumbling something unheard under his breath.

"Good morning Takahashi-kun, how are you feeling?" Nowaki questioned. Misaki looked up from his Usagi cocoon and straight at the doctor. "Loads better I think. When will I be able to go home?"

That was a tricky question everyone knew he was going to ask eventually though so it really couldn't be avoided. "Well…," Nowaki thought about this last night before he went to bed with Hiroki, "If you're feeling up to it you can leave whenever you want today."

Akihiko nuzzled Misaki's cheek with his cheek and whispered, "Aren't you happy now?" Misaki smiled and nodded, he wanted out of bed so he could go home and take a shower. Maybe do some school work that he was positive was going to be the death of him.

"I'm glad…I'm so ready to go home." Shinobu huffed, "Why? So you can clean and study when you should be resting? As your friend I say you should go home and sleep some more and not worry about school related things. Or in case you haven't noticed, it's Saturday."

Misaki's eyes widened. It was Saturday wasn't it? He had been here for two days? Ew now he really needed that shower and some real food.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's taken care of…," Akihiko said so everyone could here. The room got quiet as tiny almost not there blushes dusted their cheeks. There was some other meaning to that they were sure.

"Alright, well just tell me when you're ready and I'll sign you out." The doctor left to make his rounds while the others watched the pair on the bed. "Takahashi-kun," Miyagi said, "do you need anything? I would be more than happy to get you something from downstairs if you like."

The green eyed teen shook his head, "But thanks for the offer. I don't want to trouble anyone." Kamijou on the side closest to the door merely rolled his eyes, "It wouldn't be any trouble, we're all friends here right?"

And that was when the devil covered up his mouth and turned away from everyone's wide stares.

He didn't just say friends right? Miyagi snickered, "Ah! Kamijou! My sweet honey you are so caring for your students!" Hiroki turned with a glare, "You idiot, stop calling me that! I'm just trying to say that it wouldn't be any trouble to ask for something small like food or something like that!"

But Akihiko and Miyagi were laughing at this. Misaki looked at Shinobu and they nodded, 'adults are so weird' went through their heads.

After Misaki had gotten out of bed and into his clothes we wore the other day, we walked around the room to bring some life back into his legs. At one point or another Nowaki stepped back into the room and gave Akihiko the 'come here' motion out the door.

The author followed silently while everyone else watched Misaki struggle to get out of Shinobu's death grip hug. It was a strange sight to see.

--

"Usami-sensei," Nowaki held out a bag to Akihiko, "I took the liberty of filling out a bottle of Lunesta. If he has trouble sleeping after today, tell him to take one before he goes to bed. This should help him sleep easier at night."

Akihiko took the bag offered to him and wrapped it up tightly so he could easily keep it inside his pocket. "I really hope he won't have to use those though. I hope that you are the only medicine he'll need." This made Akihiko smile, "I will do everything in my power to make sure he get's better, and thank you for all your help."

--

The fun part had been getting everything out to the car and part with friends. Too many balloons in the backseat and bags full of stuff he'd never eat were in the trunk. But once he had been signed out, he was itching to go home.

So everyone parted after that to do as they pleased. Shinobu gave a promise that he would visit Misaki the next day if Akihiko would allow.

So now standing inside the penthouse suite, Misaki felt more relaxed now that he was home. "Want me to get you anything?" The author asked to Misaki who plopped all of the gifts on the table before heading upstairs. "Neh…I think I'm just going to take a shower now, is that alright?"

Only that thought didn't stop there. Four weeks was a long time for Akihiko, especially since he had been working a lot on his deadlines. The urge to pounce Misaki was too great and he ended up following Misaki up the stairs and into the bathroom where the teen was slowly getting undressed.

Misaki hadn't heard apparently or otherwise he wouldn't have turned on the water. "Usagi-san! I'll be done in a few minutes!" He called down the stairs thinking that the author was down there. Akihiko chuckled quietly at the sight of Misaki struggling to get out of his pants.

The author toed off his shoes and socks before starting to undo his tie. This he couldn't resist. Very slowly he crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around the now naked teen, pulling him flush to his chest that was now getting soaked by hot water.

"Usagi-san! You're clothes!" But it went unheard as the author had leaned down and started to kiss the shoulder line all the way up to Misaki's ear and bit down on the shell, "What about them? I don't care about them at the moment."

Misaki groaned and grabbed onto Akihiko's wrists to try and pull the other away. Deep inside though he knew he wasn't going to win this because he wanted this too.

"Misaki…welcome home." The right hand trailed down past his waist and Misaki gave a gasp as that hand wrapped itself around his slowly rising desired state. The left hand tilted Misaki's head back and the two were met in a passionate lip lock session.

--

After the shower and much cleaning later, Misaki was laying on the couch flushing from their adventure while Akihiko typed on his laptop across from him. 'At least he's doing his work for once,' thought Misaki as he looked up at the ceiling.

He was truly grateful to be home instead of at the hospital. He had closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. He didn't know when it happened but when Akihiko had picked him up from the couch and carried him bridal style up the stairs, he slowly came to.

"Usagi-san?" The teen yawned feeling tired. "Go back to sleep Misaki, we're going to bed together."

The teen nodded and snuggled up to the warmth that was Usami Akihiko and tried to stay awake a little longer. Once they were both properly tucked in Akihiko said something that Misaki almost didn't hear, "Misaki, in case you can't sleep tonight…please tell me and I'll get you something that Nowaki gave me."

Misaki buried his head into the others chest mumbling something under his breath.

"I love you Misaki," Akihiko wrapped his arms around his lover just in time to hear this reply.

"I love you too Usagi-san…"

Oh if only the days to come would just never come as the two lovers slept soundly. For what will happen when a dream refuses to die and takes hold of you in a different form?

Misaki has no idea the things to come in the future. Akihiko, can you save the one you love the most?

--

Authors Notes: Ok, sorry this is short, I promise the next chapter will be worth it. For those of you reading, once again I'm sorry that this chapter has been delayed. Now that I've done this one, the next chapter for New Play should be up so keep checking back for updates!

Once again if you're still reading this despite all the hell I'm about to put Misaki through, my trick is working and you are all sick sadistic people! XD (J/K)


	8. Another Tragedy

Authors Notes: Dude…this chapter was hard to type up! I had a major block in my road and it was seriously getting on my nerves. Anyway, I hope this chapter it so your liking. Oh and just you wait, you're in for a nasty shock.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own this anime.

So What Happens Now?

Over the course of the next few days, Misaki's appearance got brighter and more to it's normal complexion. He ate his food more often than he had been, and he seemed to be sleeping better. News of this went around and Shinobu wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

The two teens would do homework and eat snacks. Heck someday between that Saturday and the next Sunday, Shinobu had even spent the night at the authors penthouse. At first the two seme's, Akihiko and Miyagi, were reluctant, but they eventually caved in after the fact that Misaki seemed to be happy and Shinobu smiled more than he did before.

That night the adults had gone drinking…the teens must have slipped off to sleep at one point or another because soon the living room was packed with drunken adults singing weird songs about walking on water. Misaki and Shinobu had rolled their eyes and went back to their slumber.

Yes things were slowly getting better, very slowly Misaki was beginning to open up to Akihiko. The nightmares barely came around now, but every so often, Misaki would wake up in a panic only to have Akihiko calm him down.

Either a reassuring hand on his cheek or a kiss would remind Misaki that Akihiko was not going to leave him anytime soon. Or any for that matter.

--

The air felt suspicious.

--

Akihiko didn't want to think about that, but something told him that his father was going to show up soon. He hadn't, however, expected him today. A week after the Haruhiko incident.

Misaki had been cooking lunch while the author read on the couch, trying to figure out why he didn't like what was written in front of him. The doorbell went off and Misaki went to see who it was. What a surprise Misaki got when on the screen came the smiling face of none other than Usagi-chichi himself. Fuyuhiko Usami.

So an hour later after a much heated argument in the living room, Fuyuhiko left in rage leaving his son in an exact mood. Misaki didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. He shut down on the outside. He acted like nothing was wrong, and Akihiko knew he was lying.

"Misaki, I thought you were opening up to me more…do you really not love me like you say you do?!" And that's when it happened. Akihiko covered his mouth but the damage had already been done. Misaki stood there, his face breaking as tears were forming in his eyes.

"It's my fault…," Misaki covered his face as his form started to tremble. Akihiko took a cautious step forward, "Misaki…it's not your fault. I'm sorry I shouldn't have-…" he paused.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry" the teen said over and over again. When Akihiko had taken a few more steps, he had his hand raised and was reaching out to his lover. Misaki jerked away before the hand had made contact as he made a mad dash for the door.

"Misaki!" The author was able to reach Misaki in time when he got the most horrible shock of his life. As he was turning Misaki around, the teen suddenly fought back. Not just struggling, but he was swinging his arms back and forth and managed to nail a punch to the right cheek of one Usami Akihiko.

"Let me go! I don't want to be any trouble to you!" The punch had just enough bite to it that the author, too stunned to realize it, had let go of Misaki's wrist. The teen was out the door before he knew it.

How did this happen? Let me show you how: One hour before.

--

"I'm so happy to know that Takahashi-kun is doing just fine after being in the hospital," Fuyuhiko said with a tone that was full of deceit. Do not trust his tone everyone, he is bringing you into another tragedy.

"I'm sure you are, father," Akihiko said with a glare as he took a drag from his cigarette. Misaki had just served them tea and was now taking up hiding behind the counter, pretending to wash the floor or something like that.

"I also heard about what happened in the room, I apologize for my son Haruhiko's actions Takahashi-kun," the father turned his head to say this over his shoulder with a smirk. The teen shuddered and held himself in a protective hug.

"Enough father…he doesn't want to hear it from you," Akihiko puffed out some smoke and gazed up at the ceiling as he felt a headache blooming on the forefront of his vision. Oh he was going to need a drink or two after this was over. He just knew it.

"What exactly did you come here for this time?" The author looked back at his smirking father, "To try and tear Misaki and I apart? That's not going to happen."

Fuyuhiko's smug expression fell at these words and he frowned deeply, "Akihiko…you are my son. I want what is best for you."

The cigarette was smashed into the closest ash tray and Akihiko crossed his right leg over his left. His arms doing the same crossed motion as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You're just trying to piss me off now aren't you?" Fuyuhiko smiled now.

"Of course I am. I want Misaki-kun here to see how bad you really are. He might run off for good once he sees the un-controlled part of you."

Misaki's eyes widened as he felt the air in the room suddenly grow tense. Suffocating in a way that was scaring him.

But he was going to act bravely in front of this figure. Misaki stood up and marched to where the two could get a good look at him, and he took a deep breath.

How was he going to word this? A confession of love was easier compared to what he wanted to say. It was true what he was thinking, but he was beginning to doubt whether or not he could do this. 'Now or never' he thought.

"Usami-san…how can you say things like that to your own flesh and blood? If a father really loved his son, he wouldn't keep trying to take away the one thing or person that makes him happy! I don't care about the past that he may have had, but this is the present! I love Usagi-san with all my heart and I will help him have a happy future if it's the last thing I do!"

The teen was blushing as he finished this mouth full. Both adults in the room had their mouths hanging open and shock. However as quickly as he had finished, the mood was changed. If the air felt bad to begin with, then this is where it got worse.

"I love my son Takahashi-kun…," Fuyuhiko stood up slowly as Akihiko did the same, "how would you ever know that kind of love when you yourself have never been a father. You say you love him now, and you may do, but what happens in the future when someone better comes along? You'll jump to them of course and hurt my precious son."

Fuyuhiko's expression twisted to hatred and Misaki swore for a moment he was going to have to fight this older version of Usagi-san with his bare hands.

"If it's the last thing I ever do, I will see that you are removed from the picture." Those being his last words as he stormed past the teen and out the door.

--

Misaki was crying. He could feel the tears slipping out and hitting the concrete as he ran like the devil was on his heels. He wasn't looking, only when he bumped into people did he say anything like 'sorry'. His thoughts were else where.

He was thinking about how much trouble he was causing for everyone. His parents had been the first. If only he hadn't begged for them to come home, maybe they would still be alive. Takahiro would have graduated college and would still have Minami.

Perhaps he would still be going to Mitsuhashi, but the only difference would be that he wouldn't have Usagi-san. No more red sports car dropping him off and picking him up from school. No making breakfast in the morning with a weird author that writes BL porno. Even the constant molesting, he was willing to admit, would be a total loss.

It would be like none of it ever happened. It hurt so much thinking about a world where Usagi-san was not his. This brought more tears to his eyes and a painful constricting in his chest.

'Why?' he thought. 'Why must I do this alone? I just want to be happy with the one I love.'

So lost was he in his thoughts that he stopped to catch his breath and wipe away his tears. Now he took notice of his surroundings to find he was out in the middle of the road with someone calling his name.

"Misaki!" The teen turned to look back in the direction he just came from to see Akihiko running after him. Even from here Misaki could see the fear in the authors eyes. Then he heard it. A honk came from right in front of him.

"Misaki! Look out!" But Misaki didn't hear it. He felt something hit him hard in the stomach and he was sent flying backwards on the pavement. Time slowed down. His body rolled a few feet away from the struck zone. He couldn't move as the world began to darken around him.

He saw his lovers form running towards him as the sounds of screams, honks, and sirens began to fade away into the background. He could feel someone embracing him, and something wet falling on his face, but he couldn't see anymore.

Maybe he was smiling, he didn't know. As blood was soaking into the ground he said his last words:

"Better me…than you…I…love you…Usagi-san."

--

Authors Notes: Oh how many of you think I'm going to just leave it as is? I may just do it, you never know, I am that evil after all. Review me if you want more!


	9. Is He Or Is He Not? Bonus

Author's Notes: If you liked my first shock, then suck on this one. Blame MissGlycerine for this chapter~!

Disclaimer: No I don't own this anime, so lets get this rolling.

Is He? Or Is He Not?

The sky was dark, the sun was hidden behind rain clouds and the sky erupted with lightning. He stood amongst a crowd of people that should be close, but now seemed so distant. Hiroki and Nowaki held each others hands, Nowaki holding an umbrella above their head. Hiroki was silently crying, because his pride wouldn't allow him to break down in front of his best friend.

Shinobu was on his knees, sobbing to the point of hiccups. Miyagi pat his pat softly to try and bring some comfort. A lone tear fighting to break away from the professors face.

Sumi was even here, along with Aikawa. Both were grave but for some reason it almost looked as though Sumi was smug about this.

But perhaps out of everyone there, Takahiro was the most broken next to Akihiko. He was crying into Manami's shoulder, mumbling something that only she could hear.

Before them was a newly dug grave, with a tombstone that read: Takahashi Misaki. Loving little brother, a great friend, and a lover like no other.

He was truly heartbroken, and it couldn't get much worse than this. He wanted to be strong, not just for himself, but for everyone.

He placed a single flower on the grave, fighting back his tears with an unknown vigor. He hadn't cried in front of anyone since the day he was born. The only other person who had ever seen him break down…was now six feet under him.

The thunder roared and everyone faded away from him, his only thoughts about his lover were taking him over. He was going to miss the smiles, the shouting, the bashful reactions…everything that was Misaki…was now taken away from him.

Bitter. A bitter taste in his mouth and his heart clenched. The only way he was going to survive was…no…he couldn't do it. He had been able to do it before…before his heart had been taken captive by a nineteen year old teen.

The pain he felt now couldn't be compared to anything he had ever felt before. The loneliness. He had wanted anything but this. He wanted Misaki back!

But there was nothing he could do. Nothing. His world grew dark, his last bit of hope for happiness was now gone. He whispered these words to the one sleeping beneath the earth.

"I love you."

--

Akihiko jolted to complete wakefulness. His eyes were burning as he was fighting back tears. Being the only one around in the waiting room, he swiped at his face angrily and then returned to his calm.

That was a horrible dream that would hopefully never come true. It was a blessed relief that a nurse approached him saying it was ok to visit the teen in the room, he would just have to be really quiet. Anything. Anything for his love. Another tragedy…how will everyone else take this?

Once something happens once, it can happen twice. Even now the egoist and terrorist couples were rushing to the hospital after hearing the news. It seemed that it simply was an accident. But was it really?

--

Author's Notes: I know you guys have got to hate me now, but my friend gave me a new idea for this and I truly wanted to make you guys panic. I hope it worked, review and tell me what you think!


	10. In The Dark

Authors Notes: I haven't written on this in such a long time, and I'm so sorry. I really got stuck on what I wanted to put down here, but as you can see now, everything is fixed. So on with the show and it's twisted plot of insanity.

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or cast. Only this plot.

In the Dark

This was the worst feeling ever. Anything but this. No matter where he looked, he was surrounded by darkness. No blank walls. No exit in site. Why happened to that room? And how exactly did he get here? He couldn't remember.

It was cold and empty and he shivered. "Usagi-san?" He called out hesitantly. The echo died before it started and no reply came back. This was the worst feeling ever. Not only was he alone in the new and terrifying world, but he was also in the dark which he never wanted to be in.

He could feel tears stinging in his eyes as he fought off the urge to take off into the darkness. Instead he screamed and as the darkness had done before, choked the sound before he had a chance to call for help. Why this? Why him?

--

This site, made him sick. His insides curled as he brought up his hand to cover his mouth. His knees went weak and thank goodness the door was shut. There, lying in the middle of that horrible bed was his beloved, eyes closed and focused on so much pain.

He had a nasty bruise blooming on the side of his head, and it looked as though Misaki was having a hard time breathing. Apparently the stomach had suffered a hit at the angle at which he was hit. Akihiko could only assume that there was going to be scarring and bruising from it. Bruises and scars would fade over time, but he was sure this memory wasn't going to fade ever.

Why hadn't he tried to run faster? This was a horrible sensation he felt as his throat constricted painfully and his eyes burned from tears. Why his precious Misaki? Takahiro was going to be very sad. And that made his heart throb.

Takahiro would never speak to him again. He had loved the man before, but he wanted to cherish the friendship they had now. What if he lost that? That thought was too much as the great author slumped into a chair and pulled himself as close to the hospital bed as was possible.

It shouldn't have been like this. Misaki shouldn't have gotten hurt, if anything, Akihiko should have been the one struck down. He deserved it because he had said those horrible things to Misaki. No matter what happened, these memories would never be forgotten.

He knew it was an accident, but someone should have stopped instead of just giving a warning. It hadn't been enough. Akihiko wanted to kill whoever had been driving that car but knew that wasn't a good idea. He knew it wasn't worth it. To stay by Misaki's side and be there when he woke up, that was worth it.

--

Nowaki was shocked, if it wasn't obvious by his mouth hanging open, it was the fact he was speechless. The phone was clicked to a close and he looked up at Hiroki with a horrified face. The professor was taken aback, this was not a good look in his opinion.

"Nowaki? What's wrong?" Hiroki watched Nowaki struggle for the right words. "Hiro-san…"

Hiroki was patient. He didn't like how his name had been said. There was something in that voice that told him, something was wrong. "That was my hospital…they say Takahashi-kun was in an accident." And the bottom of Hiroki's stomach dropped out.

If he felt like this, then Akihiko must be feeling terrible. No…that word was too light to describe the author at that moment. It was a word that even the professor of literature couldn't place.

"Hiro-san…they say he'll survive but…" and Nowaki didn't even have to finish. Hiroki was already picking up his phone and dialing in his bosses number. Those two needed to hear this as well.

--

Shinobu had been chopping up cabbage for their dinner that night when he felt a jolt of cold shoot up his spine. It made his whole body shiver and for a moment, it felt like time had stopped. He stood frozen to the spot as the sudden chill left him.

"There's been an accident…I just know it." He put his knife down and went to go see if Miyagi was the one who had been hurt.

Miyagi picked up his buzzing cell phone and opened it, the first thing he heard was silence. Then, "Professor if you're there, I need you to know…." and as the person on the other end finished up there was a heavy sigh.

"Alright Hiroki, we're on our way," and the line was cut. Miyagi would quit smoking to forget what he had just heard. He didn't want it to be true, but knew there was no way his friend would lie to him. Miyagi stood up and left his room just as Shinobu turned the corner.

"Miyagi where are you going?" The older paused to put his shoes on and grab his keys and wallet. "Not me, we." He said as calmly as possible without scaring his lover. Automatically Shinobu asked, "Has there been an accident?"

Miyagi looked back with a tiny bit of shock evident on his face and Shinobu's eyes widened, "Miyagi please tell me I'm wrong…" The silence hung thick in the air and Shinobu hooked himself around Miyagi, as without a word they took off towards the hospital.

--

Somewhere half way the other two couples met and took Miyagi's car to get their faster. How could it have gotten so bad? What had happened now to make it go this far? As Miyagi parked the one question that was wanting to be asked but no one dared do so was Why?

--

In the darkness he sat in a curled up ball, trying to remember how he got there. The last thing he could remember was running and hearing a voice calling out to him. Then just as the accident, the memories came crashing into him at an uncontrolled rate. Every dream and nightmare. Every person and word that had been said in the past month.

The accident was fresh on his mind and Misaki looked down at himself to see no marks of any kind. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming and felt no pain. So maybe he was dreaming and he just wasn't aware of it.

But after much consideration over the matter, his insides felt cold. In fact he himself felt numb, no matter what he did to himself he could feel nothing. He curled his knees into his chest and stared ahead with dull eyes.

"So that's it? I died?" It was the only rational thing he could think of. He didn't want it to be like this. But what if it was better to just pass on like this? Usagi-san could finally live a happy life with someone who wasn't a problem.

And he screamed and screamed 'Usagi-san' until he felt like he couldn't anymore. And all the while only a short echo would reach his ears. This was the worst feeling ever, never before had he wanted Usagi-san to hold him now more than anything.

--

Akihiko jumped a little when he heard Misaki call out his name suddenly. It was only once but it had made his heart stop for a second. Akihiko held his lovers hand and stroked the flesh with his thumb, his normally calm mask falling to pieces to reveal a worried Akihiko.

The sound of voices didn't register until they were in the room that he looked up from his daze. There before him was the group, slightly out of breath and obviously just as fearful as he was. Nothing was said, just a silent agreement to be as quiet as was necessary. They took their places and watched the non so gentle breathing of a dear friend.

--

What they didn't know that where Misaki was right now, he wished in vain that he could hear outside this world. To hear the coughing and breathing of life. To hear something that didn't feel like isolation and death.

Misaki's eyes dulled to nothing and he stared as all he could do was think about how to get out of here and see his friends again. If not then to at least say goodbye before he vanished into nothing. The darkness began to blanket him, but not swallow. It was as gentle as a mother would be.

"Usagi-san…everyone…I want to see you again."

--

"Usagi-san…everyone…I want to see you again," it was heard in the funeral like silence. Everyone tensed in their chairs as Misaki shifted in his sleep then appeared to be breathing better. But his color was draining slowly and Nowaki couldn't help but think that maybe the doctors were wrong.

Only prayers could help them now, and that was just what they did. Everyone lowered their heads and prayed that Misaki would wake up soon.

--

Authors Ego: Once again I'm sorry for the lateness of this, I will try to make the next one a little more lengthy and hopefully it will be out sooner. I'm still working on the Terrorist smut on New Play and don't get me started on Dedication. It's really pissing me off. Anyway, review if you want. I appreciate it everyone~


	11. A Gasp of Fear

Authors Notes: Eh this chapter may suck I wanted to get something out there and I figured, lets try this. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the cast or anime. Just this plot.

A Gasp of Fear

How long had it been now? Since he woke up in the darkness to hear nothing nor see a living thing around him? Past the point of fear, Misaki sunk into a depression. Watching shadows of what he could only assume was death wavering before his very eyes.

The teen took a breath, held it, then let it out. A sound that barely was and he sighed. It felt like he was floating and had been doing it for a while. He couldn't feel the ground, or walls. So this place went on forever. Is this what it really was like when someone died? Wasn't there supposed to be a place filled with light and love, surrounded by loved ones long since passed?

Shouldn't he be able to see his parents if he were really dead? A sudden thought struck him and he felt like his chest had constricted painfully. What if this is what someone called hell? Or maybe it was purgatory. Hell would have fire wouldn't it? He almost preferred hell to this, at least he would be able to see other souls.

Here he was all alone and that very notion made him cry out for someone, anyone, to come and save him. It was here that the darkness came a little closer, etching itself across his skin and chilling him to the bone. So he wasn't as numb as he thought as he let out a shrill scream when the darkness started to constrict him.

--

They knew it wasn't possible for everyone to stay in one room. No matter how much the group wished to stay with Misaki, to continue praying. Shinobu had fallen asleep sometime before midnight and Miyagi carried him princess style without waking. He wished everyone a good night and promised he would continue to pray.

Hiroki and Nowaki were silent, every few minutes Hiroki's head would droop before jerking back up with red eyes. Neither of the conscious seme's said a word about this as they both knew that crying was one way to cope. Akihiko never let go of Misaki's hand.

Not even when Misaki suddenly screamed in his sleep and nearly made the three now shocked occupants fall out of their chairs. No one had been expecting that. Even when Misaki was thrashing around trying to breathe properly, Akihiko didn't let go.

"Misaki! Misaki breathe please!" And Hiroki couldn't recall the last time his best friend had sounded so desperate. Nowaki had moved in place to restrain Misaki to the bed as the teen unconsciously tried to rip out his IV.

"Hiro-san! Open the door and call for help!" The beeper on the monitor showed that Misaki was having a really bad nightmare as his heart rate sped past normal. Hiroki shot out of his chair, causing it to flip over and rushed over to the door. Without measuring his voice before, he wrenched the door open and called out, "We need some help in here!"

--

It felt like hands that were completely frozen were molesting his whole body, Climbing further up his torso and making him shiver with fear. Whatever this was, Misaki didn't like it as he continued to thrash around trying to escape. When he opened his mouth and called out, "Usagi-san! Help me!" The hand had crept up his throat.

The sensation was quick and like a liquid, the hand seeped into his mouth and choked off any other protest. Chilling his insides with painful shards. He was being gagged roughly. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as everything got so much tighter around him.

--

"Usagi-san! Help me!" His lover called out to him desperately. It was breaking the authors heart to see his lover so distressed. Nurses came into the room to try and calm the teen down and the other three were pushed out of the room.

"Don't leave me!" Misaki yelled. Akihiko didn't want to leave, but the strong grip on his shoulders from both Hiroki and Nowaki, didn't give him much choice. He knew he had to let the nurses do their job but it still didn't make the parting any better.

On the other side of a the closed door, the three could still here Misaki screaming and nurses giving orders. Akihiko was shaking, with what emotion he wasn't sure. Hiroki had visibly paled and was rendered speechless. Nowaki had left and in a second had returned with coffee to fry sensitive nerves. A good shock combined with another shocker could calm someone down if they let it.

All downed the hot liquid and cringed at the after taste. It was way too late at night to be drinking something this strong but all knew they wanted to be awake.

--

Miyagi was smoking like hell when Shinobu woke up on the drive home. The way his lover was focusing on the road though was a sign that even though he was stressed to the max, he wasn't going to make an unfortunate accident.

"Miyagi?" The driver tensed. He rolled down his window and flicked the still burning cigarette onto the road. He then took a deep breath and glanced at his lover from the corner of his vision, "If you wait a few more minutes, we'll be back home and you can go back to sleep."

But Shinobu didn't want that. He didn't want to be away from his friend, he got the impression that something bad was happening right at that very moment. The teen opened his mouth to say something harsh, Miyagi was sure of this, but was cut off by the older.

"There is nothing we can do for him. Praying is our best option right now." Concentration solely on the road. That left the rest of the drive silent until they reached the parking deck of their building. Still neither said a word as they rode the elevator. It was when they were inside the apartment that Shinobu clung to Miyagi and started to cry.

"I don't want him to die! I don't want to lose my best friend!" Fists were made and hitting ensued It was purely out of frustration for the event that Miyagi took the weak hits to his chest as he embraced his lover in a secure hug. "Let it all out Shinobu-chin…let it out."

Cooing into his lovers ear to calm him down, it was twelve minutes later that Shinobu had finally worn himself out and had once again fallen asleep. It was going to be easy for him to sleep, but not for Miyagi. He was itching to smoke to calm his nerves. But that could wait, right now Shinobu needed him. As he carried the teen to their bedroom and tucked him in, he let a sigh fall from his lips.

He had seen Shinobu cry a few times, but he hadn't said something like that before. Miyagi pulled himself into the bed and wrapped his arms around his lover, drawing him close. He placed a gentle kiss to the sleeping teens lips, "I love you Shinobu." He waited until he himself could fall asleep. That didn't take long as his thoughts were lulled to sleep by the beating heart of his lover.

--

Nowaki and Hiroki were walking home, slowly so that Hiroki could let out his tears in the darkness of the night. Where no one could judge him for being an adult. After thirty minutes of talking and praying, Akihiko had insisted that the two go home and catch some sleep. He was not going to leave his lover alone in that room for fear of the teen waking up to find no one there.

At first Hiroki didn't want to leave his friend alone, he wanted to be there for him like the other had always been there for him. But after seeing the look on Akihiko's face, he knew he had lost the fight. "Very well Akihiko, but please get some rest yourself." General concern.

But now that the two were out of the hospital, Hiroki couldn't help but feel so useless. What kind of friend was he? He couldn't even help him when he was suffering so much. The hot tears were stinging his eyes and when he could no longer hold them in, he let them fall to the ground as they walked.

"It's just not fair! They don't deserve this!" Hiroki shouted without checking his volume. The gentle squeeze to his hand reminded him that he wasn't alone on this. Hiroki was shaking as Nowaki stopped and stood in front of him. With his free hand, the doctor tipped Hiroki's chin up and kissed him squarely on the lips. Silencing the torment for that one moment.

Their hearts were beating so fast and alive when Nowaki pulled back and wiped his lovers tears away.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki embraced his love and they stood there in silence as Nowaki pet the back of Hiroki's head slowly. Hiroki was still shaking but not nearly as bad as he had been.

"I know you're worried…and I know they don't deserve this…no one does. In my heart though, I believe Misaki-kun will be ok. He has Usami-san beside him so he neither of them are alone." But Hiroki felt so guilty. Guilty because he had Nowaki with him right now. Awake. With no pain. Whereas Misaki was suffering the pain alone in his unconscious state.

Time returned to the two as Nowaki led them home where they could sleep in peace. To pray before they joined the dream world. Both knowing that in their hearts, this was all they could do. They embraced each other in warm arms. "I love you Hiro-san…" a soft kiss to Hiroki's forehead. Hiroki snuggled into Nowaki to be as close as possible. "I love you too…Nowaki." They prayed and prayed until the fell into a dreamless oblivion.

--

Akihiko had seen a lot of things growing up. He had felt loss on many occasions. He also felt happy too. When Misaki came into his life he felt happy whenever the boy was around. This boy who had seen him cry only twice in his life, this boy who healed his heart in doubt. This boy who could do anything and it would make his heart beat with happiness and desire. Was now laying in the bed with a weak grip.

It was quiet minus the beeping of the machines and the soft breathing of his lover. His chest finally falling and rising at a normal pace. Akihiko felt so helpless. He couldn't do anything. It was to his surprise that he had to blink to see if it was real.

Misaki's beautiful green eyes were opening slowly and his head was turning to face the one beside him. Akihiko was frozen. Maybe he had slipped off to sleep sometime and hadn't realized it. The teens mouth opened and closed. Trying to say something but was having too much trouble saying it.

"Misaki…please go back to sleep, you need rest right now." But Misaki wasn't giving up.

"…ease…don…ev…e…," Akihiko leaned forward to catch what was being said. "Misaki?" Then teen tried again. His throat felt like it was on fire and yet he tried. "Please…don't….leave me…" Amethyst eyes widened and Misaki closed his mouth.

The author raised the others hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles ever so gently. "I promise…I'll never leave you." The strength died in the others hand and he let it fall slowly back down onto the sheets. Misaki feel asleep again and Akihiko felt so relieved.

"I'll never leave you Misaki…don't you know? My heart belongs to you." He kissed the chapped lips of his sleeping boy before he adjusted himself to lay his head on his arms and slump forward into his seat. No matter what the rest of the night would bring, he was not going to let that hand go again.

--

After medication was forced into him to make him forget the pain, Misaki found that the darkness didn't greet him this time. It was a whitish grey room with no doors but plenty of light. This was better than the alternative Misaki thought. On the outside, he turned his body so that he was facing a sleeping Akihiko.

Curling into warmth that came from his lover. Misaki clenched his hand and made sure to hang on to that support. If he was going to sleep, then he was going to sleep with peace in mind. His breathing was evened out and he found that his dream world had become a more peaceful place. The room changed to an outside setting with him sitting under a tree. An arm around his waist and a hand clasped in his. He looked up to see Akihiko smiling down on him.

No this wasn't a bad dream. This is what Misaki had wanted all along. What he didn't know was that Akihiko was having the same exact dream at that very same moment. Even if it only lasted for a few minutes as the sunlight crept into the room, both lovers awoke at the same time to be greeted by the morning warmth.

"Good morning Misaki." Akihiko nuzzled Misaki's hand. The teen blushed at the affectionate action. "Good morning Usagi-san….," it was another picture perfect moment as Akihiko leaned up and kissed the teen, being ever so careful not to hurt him. Happy to know that the kiss was reciprocated.

--

Authors Ego: Ok so this chapter may or may not have sounded emo to you but it did to me. Really don't know why I made it like this but whatever, the next chapter I'm sure is going to be happier. No promises though as I think I may have finally found a way to end this series and I'm slowly bringing this to an end. Review if you like, until the next update~!


	12. TheNewestGuest

Author's Notes: Ok, a lot of people thought that the last chapter was good, even though I didn't like how it was turning about. Anyway, here is the next update to How To Fix A Nightmare. Hope you enjoy~!

Disclaimer: No I don't own this anime or the characters. But I really wish I did.

The Newest Guest and a Surprise

It had been two days past, since Misaki had landed himself back into the hospital. He had an amazing recover rate and the doctor was impressed. So were the other couples. The day Misaki had woken up, the couples from before had returned to cry and hug him till he was a ruffled purple mess on the bed sheets.

Only Akihiko's famous glare kept them from doing another round of 'Squeeze Misaki.' Well it hadn't kept Shinobu away who seemed to be immune to these types of things. Nowaki and Miyagi and suddenly bust out into laughter at the surprised look Akihiko gave when Shinobu stuck his tongue out and proceeded to hug Misaki till he was content.

Content that his friend wasn't about to die. That his friend was going to be on this planet for a long time. When asked how he felt, Misaki would say that being hit by a car sucked. His reason being was because he couldn't go to the bathroom by himself….Akihiko had helped him a few times….

This brought on a chuckle, but only one. It really hadn't been a laughing matter to begin with.

--

It was finally time for Misaki to go home, and he had never been so happy in his life. Akihiko had been careful about the bags, as he brought them in instead. He was acting very tender to Misaki, he was even surprised that his love hadn't been traumatized from the event. He didn't even flinch when a car zoomed by in the window.

Akihiko hadn't been able to show it then, but he was going to show it now. As Misaki looked around the living room to see it still in shape, the author wrapped his arms around the teens waist. Misaki flinched at that, but that was normal. "Misaki…please…don't leave me ever again." It was heart breaking. To hear the desperation in the authors voice.

Misaki had to reassure him. Raising the right hand of the author to his face, he kissed the top of in the same fashion that Akihiko had done to him before. "Usagi-san…I'm not going anywhere…I promise. I'm yours forever right?"

It made his heart leap in answer. Akihiko had spun Misaki in his embrace until his love was facing him and placed a passionate kiss right then and there on Misaki's lips. It couldn't get any better than that. When he pulled away to give his love some air, he saw how those cheeks and tinted to a nice light strawberry color. The way those eyes had watered up just enough to give a nice shine to his eyes.

They both knew where this was heading as Akihiko picked up Misaki bridal style and slowly carried him up the stairs. Misaki's heart was pounding so loud in his ears, the act of tenderness here showed him that no matter what happened, he was still going to have someone to love him in the end. For today, he would do anything for his love.

Everything had been so brought on so slowly that when everything had ceased to be, and the two were meshed together in arms and legs, both were smiling, just so happy to have things return to how they were before.

--

The next day though, had been full of surprises. First, Aikawa had came by ever so quietly and gave Misaki a tight hug. Gifts for the teen lay on the coffee table but Aikawa had not let go for about ten minutes now. She was crying. Saying how horrible it would have been if she had lost her favorite uke of her fantasies. If that had been the end of it, Misaki would have sweat dropped. But she had changed her words again, "I would have been sad if I had lost a good friend like you." This made Misaki happy. And the smile on Akihiko's face had melted his heart into a puddle.

After that had been said and done, and Misaki had been made to eat a sweet just for Aikawa, the editor then had asked if she could read whatever Akihiko had done on the manuscript. Hadn't even asked if the author had it done, knowing he didn't and he had a perfectly logical reason for why.

That had been a shocker when she sat down and read quietly on the manuscript which had been an almost complete boys love novel, surprisingly enough, not starring Misaki in it. It had made him laugh so hard to see the title and the stars of. 'Junai Terrorist.' Miyagi had once said that Shinobu was a little terrorist, and Misaki was grateful that he at least had avoided another BL novel. Poor Miyagi might have a heart attack about this though, that is, if he ever found out.

--

Two hours later, Aikawa had left saying she would love to see the ending to the manuscript. Akihiko, just because he was feeling so good about the day, promised to have it by tomorrow. After she had left Misaki was in the kitchen making lunch when the phone rang.

The author had picked it up and Misaki continued with what he was doing. After about ten minutes, the author hung up, after saying a few words from his end, and turned to Misaki who was cutting up a fish.

"We'll be going on another picnic with everyone soon, I hope you don't mind." The teen looked up from his work with a big smile. "Why wouldn't want to go?" And it had been perfect.

--

The next surprise had been just an hour later after the two had ate and were now sitting on the couch watching TV when the doorbell went off. Akihiko went to get it. The sound of the door opening followed by a pause shocked Misaki. It made him get off the couch and come out to see who was there. His eyes widened.

"Nii-chan?!" There in the living with his lover, was his brother and his wife. He looked so sad when he turned his eyes on his brother and before Misaki could prepare for it, his brother was squeezing the life out of him.

Akihiko hadn't tried to stop him either, knowing that this was strictly family time, and that it was going to happen sooner or later. Manami had the chance to get a little piece of Misaki before Takahiro had been glued to his little brother.

--

"Nii-chan I'm fine, you can let go of me." But Takahiro kept his hold on his brother. Manami sat beside her husband and across from them Akihiko with Suzuki-san. The story had been told, to the two who hadn't been aware of everything up till then. It had been in the news and Takahiro had to rush over. Akihiko had failed to mention to Misaki that he had called them over.

It had been a while since he had seen his older brother, Misaki reasoned to himself. It had been a very tense conversation, Takahiro getting guilt filled eyes and holding his brother like he was going to disappear. But once Manami had coaxed Takahiro away from Misaki to hold onto her instead, it wasn't so bad.

He could feel his arm again, Misaki noted internally. Once the whole conversation had been finished up, Takahiro had seemed satisfied that his little brother was ok. Though, now he intended to blow their phone up everyday with questions. Akihiko was prepared for that, Misaki not so much. Anything for family though.

--

Another hour later and the couple had left with last minute hugs and promises to return as soon as possible. The day had been a long and tiring one, but Misaki was happy. And if Misaki was happy, then he was happy. He had sent Misaki to bed already, promising that he would be there shortly, he was just going to finish the manuscript for Aiwaka .

That hadn't took long as three hours later Akihiko finally crawled into the large bed and embraced his sorta sleeping lover. Giving him a kiss on the lips. Misaki moaned lightly and curled into the arms that were hugging him

Akihiko chuckled at the sight and breathed in the scent that was his lover. Tomorrow they were to make arrangements for the next group picnic together.

--

Authors Ego: Ok, so here we are, another chapter. I hope this was to your liking. I haven't been feeling great, I'm surprised this chapter didn't sound more emo in some parts because of the way I've been feeling. But I did say that this chapter was going to be happy and so happy I made it. Review if you want. Please wait for the next update.


	13. Of Birds and Bunnies

Authors Note: So we have another update for How To Fix A Nightmare. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime nor the plot.

Of Birds and Bunnies

--

The next day, Misaki was standing in the kitchen making a list of things that needed to be made and or packed. Akihiko was talking with Miyagi and Shinobu to figure out who was bringing what. His back was pressed against the wall, smoking a cigarette as Misaki scrambled around the kitchen.

Shinobu had offered to make the food but Miyagi carefully explained that he would be jealous if anyone else ate the cabbage creations.

Miyagi had no idea how big a grave he had just dug himself into.

Misaki was watching Akihiko stand there looking dead sexy in his mind. The perverted rabbit was wearing a partially opened shirt with a tie that wasn't secured into place. The man in thought happened to catch him in his stare. Akihiko then licked his lips which caused Misaki to blush a bright red. The teen returned to searching for platters and such to carry food in.

After a few more minutes of a one ended conversation Akihiko hung up and stalked over to the counter that Misaki was in front of and looked over the side with an amused smirk. Misaki was on his knees and wiggling around for a cutting board that had been pushed too far into the back.

Just as Misaki had reached the desired cutting board, he let out a horrible protest as Akihiko fondled him from the other side of the counter. Misaki came out shouting profanities. Really now, the author just couldn't resist the open invitation.

"Same routine as last time," the author said, stuffing the rest of the cig into an ashtray near by. Misaki hadn't bothered to ask about it at the time, but now that thought about it, it seemed a little early to be doing this. "Usagi-san? Why are we having another picnic so soon after the last one?" Not that he minded, as he enjoyed the company.

There was a relative silence, like Akihiko was having an internal battle of some sort. "Misaki…it's because I love you. I could have lost you…"

It warmed Misaki's heart to know that Usagi-san would to such lengths to make him happy. But that look on the others face..that was the one look that bothered him. He never wanted anyone to be troubled because of him. Misaki felt guilty in the back of his mind. 'What if 'scenarios played before his eyes, horrible thoughts that shouldn't be.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki had to do it. He leaned as far over the counter as far as he could and wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck. As he drew him down for a kiss on the cheek. It was a simple gesture but it made Akihiko's heart soar.

"You're not going to lose me, listen," without straining too much on the other end, Misaki stood up on his tiptoes and brought Akihiko's head down to rest on his chest. It was quiet in the room and allowed Akihiko the perfect chance to hear the heartbeat of his lover.

"I'm alive…and I'm not going anywhere for a long long time." This was another precious moment to come back and look on in times when things were hard.

--

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Akihiko locked himself up in his office to finish a novel so that Aikawa would leave them alone the next day. Misaki had been busy cleaning the kitchen and anything else that didn't seem to look clean in his mind. Every so often when he bent too much to one side, his stomach would cramp and he would have to sit down and let it pass. The first time it had happened, he managed to convince Usagi-san that he had just been hungry.

He won that contest when Usagi-san fed him so much food that Misaki thought he would pop. The memory made him smile.

He never wanted to lose this precious person. What Takahiro never knew, was now all for Misaki. He loved his brother and his wife but Misaki was happy to say he had someone who love him despite the way he looked and acted.

After many hours had went by, Misaki knocked on the office door, letting Akihiko know he was going to bed. He got a grunt as a response and chuckled. If he only the author would just meet his deadlines early he wouldn't have to lose sleep. 'Well at least,' Misaki thought, 'I'll make it easier for tomorrow when I have everything ready to go.'

It may have been two hours later when Usagi-san crept into the room and laid down beside his love. Misaki was barely awake when he felt arms pull him into a strong and hard chest. It was safe and the teen cooed when he felt Usagi-san place his chin on his shoulder. Nothing perverted at all just a sweet action and the two were able to sleep in a dreamless sleep.

--

The very next morning, a red sports car pulled into the parking lot of a park. The trunk was popped and two occupants opened up their doors and got out. Both moved to the back and started to take out large bags of food and what not.

As they did this, they heard calls. Both looked up to see four familiar faces walking over to them. Nowaki and Shinobu were waving, Hiroki looked annoyed as usual and Miyagi was indifferent as he puffed on a cigarette. He put it put out by stomping on it then picked it up to toss it into the nearest garbage can.

The spot had been picked where it had about a month and a half ago. It was spacious and had plenty of trees surrounding them so in case it rained. It was rather cheerful. The blanket was large a deep shade of blue. So blue that it was almost black. It contrasted with the dark luscious green grass.

Plates and bowls were laid out and food had filled every container imaginable. They all said at the same time, "You cooked all of this Misaki?!" And the teen flushed under their amazed gaze. Akihiko smirked, his uke was amazing wasn't he?

This had been exactly what Misaki needed. The cool breeze that tickled his senses with fresh earth and spice from the curry he had made. Laughter erupted when Hiroki tried to act cool and composed and failed when Nowaki leaned in to lick a stray piece of rice off of his Hiro-sans cheek. Profanities of all kinds spewed out of Hiroki. Miyagi and Shinobu were in tears rolling around on the blanket.

A little while after, Shinobu just had to blurt out his question which made everyone except Akihiko and the teen asking blush.

"Hey, since we're all gay here, Nowaki, how do you and the demon make love with his wonderful personality?" Akihiko choked on his drink he was laughing so hard into his hand. The daggers that were being directed at him from Hiroki were just not enough to describe his sudden hate in the deans son.

"Uhm…Shinobu-chin…that's really rude to ask," Miyagi tried to aim the conversation everywhere else except to this one right now. "Quiet old man! I'm curious!" What was alarming was the thing said next, "Hiro-san loves me as much as I love him. He's so cute when we make love and-" poor Nowaki didn't have a chance. He was bashed repeatedly with a plastic bowl as that was all Hiroki had enough time to grab. Nowaki was smiling even though the headache he was going to have tomorrow was going to slow him down.

Misaki was blushing into his drink when he grumbled, "I don't even want to know how that works." He meant it as how those two got along but Akihiko had heard it the wrong way and decided to tease his young love about it.

The author had cupped Misaki's chin when the teen set his cup down on the blanket and pulled his face up to meet his. The smirk that was there sent shivers up and down Misaki's spine.

"Oh but Misaki…you should know how it works by now. Should we have the birds and bees talk?" The blush brightened when Akihiko kept drawing him closer for an almost kiss, then he heard the whisper next to his ear that set him off.

"Or should I say…the birds and bunnies talk."

Misaki screeched to high heaven as everyone started laughing at the sudden outburst. They had heard loud and clear what had been said. Funny though how the author came up with that.

"Baka Usagi! You're not a damn rabbit! And I'm not a bird!" That dug him another grave didn't it?

Akihiko had been quiet after that, which wasn't like him at all. It appeared that since they got there, his mind had been somewhere else. But when Misaki tried to ask him in whisper what was wrong, Akihiko would turn and give him this gaze that was full of love. Rendering Misaki speechless for another twenty minutes.

A rousing game of fetch had ensued when Shinobu brought out a Frisbee. "Hey Misaki, catch!" Ten minutes into the game. Misaki had spaced out for a moment, why? Because he thought he saw Usami Fuyuhiko standing on the sidewalk in the distance. He didn't look annoyed, but then again he didn't look happy either. It was blank. But he had a turn of the lips, and maybe the word was amused. Akihiko didn't seem to notice.

"Misaki!" But it was short. Emerald eyes watered in pain as the Frisbee, which he was sure was going 90 to nothing, hit him square in the stomach. Impact point from the accident. The teen caught the Frisbee before it hit the ground. He would have doubled over if he didn't realize it would have looked suspicious and the last thing he wanted was for Usagi-san to worry.

He looked up when everybody was staring at him, he could feel the tears on the edge of his eyes. He blinked and held them back, giving Shinobu a goofy grin. "I got it! You're turn!" And Misaki flung the disk with all the pent up frustration he had.

It was a powerful throw as it ended up whizzing right of Shinobu's head causing him to lean back too far and fall promptly on his butt. Everyone was laughing then, well, almost everyone. Misaki felt a pair of eyes on him, and he looked over to his surprise to see violet eyes staring at him. "Oh," Misaki cringed, "he saw that didn't he?"

After a few more minutes, it was decided that the two teens sit down and enjoy a cold drink. Misaki tried to ignore Usagi-san's stare, it was rattling him down to the core. He knew he was going to get the biggest lecture of his life when they got home.

--

The sun was setting as two couples walked home. Akihiko waited until Misaki was in the car and the door was shut that he put his car into reverse, pulled out, then brought it into drive and smashed his foot down on the gas petal. That scared the hell out of Misaki as he ended up clutching the side of the door in fear for his life.

Something was bothering the rabbit author, and one could only guess, it had something to do with his one and only love. Misaki.

--

Not a word had been spoken all the way home, and even in the elevator. And the moment they got into the penthouse, Misaki had to know what was bothering his love so much.

"Usagi-san? The moment that name came out, Akihiko had grabbed him, raised up the teens shirt and was kissing the injury. Misaki, without anything better to say, merely gasped and blushed despite himself. It was so gentle, once again nothing perverted at all. It was just caring and sweet. Loving.

Akihiko looked up with a smile that melted Misaki's heart, to see so much love in those violet eyes that were starting to swirl with lust, love and a burning desire.

"A kiss is supposed to make it better," for the rest of the night, the only things being spoken were being gasped in pleasure. Moans filled the upper story penthouse, one bedroom of Usami Akihiko. And as Misaki would learn, another night of mutal discovery between them. A devotion that only they could share to each other. A love, with a cute fan girl sigh, that only two lovers could show each other.

--

It was almost midnight when the phone went off. Akihiko didn't want to wake his love, and promised that it would only be for a minute and then he would be back to cuddle. The image of a sleeping Misaki with sheets wrapped around his lower body was adorable Not to mention when Akihiko got up, he placed Suzuki-san in his place and watched as Misaki snuggled up to it. That was a Kodak moment in his head now.

"Who is calling so late at night?" He couldn't help but think as he touched the floor in the living room and swiftly walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" The author asked, getting a little agitated that whoever was on the other end of the phone had better have something really important to say. There was a sound of scoff. Or a chuckle, he wasn't sure.

"Looks like you had fun today, Akihiko." And already he felt his blood boiling. Not his brother, but even worse.

--

Authors Ego: How about that for a cliff hanger? Sorry it took me so long to get this out there, I was thinking: "God how many more chapters am I going to make this?" Then I had an idea strike me and I'm going to say this, later on, you guys are not going to like me one bit. Review if you like! It makes me happy!


	14. A Dream Come True

Authors Notes: Ok, I'm sorry. Everyone who was waiting for an update to the next chapter of Return of the New Play will have to wait longer because I forgot to type down my ideas for the next few chapters and forgot them. So I hope that this will make up for my stupidity.

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime or the characters.

A Dream Come True

--

"Looks like you had fun today, Akihiko." And already he felt his blood boiling. Not his brother, but even worse.

His father. (Well duh you guys should have known this was coming XD)

Akihiko was grinding his teeth against each other. The urge to smash the phone into the wall was apparent by the grip he had on it. His knuckles were turning white, but he had business he knew he had to attend to.

"What do you want?" He asked with a cold tone. Wanting nothing more than to get this over with so that he could go back upstairs where Misaki was waiting. He heard a scoff.

"I just wanted to say how cute you looked today. You looked like you were actually having a good time." And he had had a good time up until this phone call. "I had just wanted to apologize for the way I had acted the other day. Forgive me?"

Just there and out of the blue? There was a string attached somewhere. Somewhere in the background where he couldn't see. And Akihiko glared at the wall, "Forgive you? Just like that? After everything that you've put Misaki and I through?"

And Fuyuhiko sighed, "I kinda knew you were going to say that. It's just when I saw how happy you looked with him, I thought that maybe it was time for me to let go and move on." Now this really did sound like it was too good to be true.

Just as Akihiko was going to hang up with his victory, his father had to get the last word out. "I just don't want to see you hurt. I care for you more than you think I do. I want what's best for you. Just remember this Akihiko," there was a pause, "he may leave you someday. But I'll always be here for you."

And the line went dead. (Creepy creepy shiver shiver)

That was when he stared at the wall with a mix of shock and anger. Shock because his father gave up so easily. And anger because of what had been said afterwords. Who died and gave his father the right to say such things?

No matter. His part was done. Phone successfully unplugged, the tired author made his way back upstairs. When he entered his room, he found Misaki sitting up with half lidded eyes. "Misaki?" But the teen shook his head and patted beside him.

The authors heart melted at the unspoken gesture. His lover was waiting. And without making him wait any longer, crawled back into bed and embraced Misaki. It didn't take but a minute later after Misaki's soft breathing was heard before Akihiko fell back to sleep with the biggest smile on his face.

--

The next day Misaki went to school. The semester would be up soon. And now that he thought about it, he hadn't really spoken to Sumi-senpai since that day. Although the day passed uneventfully. It was weird when Sumi just started talking to him out of the blue. Of course, Misaki missed having someone to talk to and welcomed it with a wary glance. Kamijou taught his lesson, keeping an eye on Misaki and Sumi. Akihiko had never been to happy to Sumi before, but from Kamijou had witnessed, this kid was innocent now.

A few books, pieces of chalk, and more than enough erasers thrown, class was dismissed. Misaki yawned as he tried to eat his lunch. Sadly for Misaki, he had to eat lunch alone because Sumi had a meeting today for the next semester.

Feeling the bite of loneliness in the pit of his stomach, he was about to get up and throw his lunch away, when he got a text from Akihiko. He opened his phone and smiled, a tiny blush on his cheeks. There on the screen was a three word message. 'I love you.'

With that message on his mind, lunch was soon devoured and Misaki was able to return to his classes with high hopes for the day.

--

Today Misaki had to go to the hospital to get a check up on his body. He had been eating more, point one. He was more alert and ready to go, another point. And his body wasn't fatigued, the final point and Nowaki was happy.

"Well, it seems you have made a full recovery. Has is your stomach?" Misaki grinned, "It stopped hurting today." Nowaki tilt his head to the side with a serious face then, "Are you still having bad dreams?" And the grin got even bigger, "Nope! I think I'm going to be just fine now!"

Nowaki pat Misaki on the head and laughed, "Yes, yes I think you will be. I'm sure Usami-san will be happy to hear the news. Now run along and tell him all about it." Misaki picked up his school bag and waved to Nowaki before he left the hospital. This day just couldn't get any better.

Which is what surprised him as when he got home, Akihiko was standing in the middle of the room looking ill. Aikawa was dressed as though she was going to a party, and Isaka was sitting on the couch laughing at Akihiko who was now pouting.

"Ah, Misaki-kun! We have to steal sensei here for a little while, will you be ok?" Akihiko was now smoking a cigarette in agitation. Misaki smiled and shook his head, "I don't mind. It's part of work right?" Misaki then walked upstairs to put his school stuff away. Isaka had said something but Misaki didn't catch it as the phone went off and Aikawa answered it.

Misaki tossed his things on the bed and then made his way downstairs to go and prepare dinner for himself. He was putting his apron on when he felt familiar arms around his waist. A gentle kiss on the back of his neck gave him goose bumps. "If you get scared, call me, and I'll rush back to chase away all of the bad things."

It made him happy in his heart when he heard his lover say things like this. "Don't you worry, I'll be fine." Isaka and Aikawa stood by the door, "Sensei, we have to go now. We will try and get him back early Misaki-kun, but no promises. "

Akihiko then let go of Misaki and left with them, clearly not happy about this. He had after all wanted to stay at home and be with his Misaki.

--

It was a small dinner, but it was a meal none the less. After he cleaned the dishes he set to work to clean up the house. Which wasn't messy at all. He made sure all of the bears in the closet were still on their shelves and not on the floor. He took care of the marimo, and even cleaned the office. But when he couldn't find anything else to clean, he went back downstairs to watch some TV.

He was bored with channel flipping. There was literally nothing on. He didn't even have any homework as today had been just a normal lecture of take notes and stay awake. He was laying on his side with his hand propping his head up.

So he couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep at all. He dreamt then. It wasn't the room at all, nor the blackness he had seen when he was in the hospital. It was a different scene. Akihiko was there, looking pissed off about something. But as Misaki turned his head to look at the room, he couldn't find anyone standing near him. It was just him.

"Usagi-san? You ok?" Usagi-san kept his angry looking poker face but his hand came up to point at Misaki. Misaki sensed a twinge of fear twist itself in his gut. Why did he know this wasn't going to be good? It seemed that he was choking all of the sudden.

"You ruined everything." The cold tone of Akihiko's was heard. Misaki's eyes widened. "Because of you, I can't go out and have a good time without worrying about you." This was a dream. There is no way Usagi-san would say these things and mean it. His mind was just over active because he ate something before he went to sleep.

But the next thing he knew, he was being held up in the air by his neck and he was gasping to breathe. Usagi-san was squeezing with all of his might. Misaki knew if he didn't breathe he would…he would die wouldn't he?

"Look at you, even right now the sight of you is annoying me. You should just die so that I can move on." Misaki gasped again, feeling his lungs protesting. His eyes were tearing up and he knew he was crying, "Usagi-san…I'm sorry," and Misaki was jerked awake by his own words.

See it had all been just a bad dream right? Usagi-san wasn't mad at him, and even if he was, he wouldn't say those things right? Misaki wiped his tears away and stood up with a wobble. Making his way up the stairs and into Usagi-sans room, he changed into his pajama's and tried to go back to sleep.

--

Misaki woke up when he heard talking from downstairs. He didn't know what time it was, but he could hear Usagi-san's voice. So he must be back from wherever he went. Misaki got up and crept to the door, because the moment Usagi-san came into the room, he wanted to hug him.

He froze though, he froze at the crack and listened. He heard irritation in the mans voice again, and didn't want to bother him.

"The sight of him annoys the hell out of me. I want him out of my life." Misaki's stomach plummeted, and he covered his mouth feeling tears swell in his eyes.

"Caused me enough problems already, he just needs to grow up and take his problems elsewhere. And you know something? I wish he had someone else to run to every time something goes wrong, I'm tired of the crap."

--

Misaki was laying back in bed, pretending to be asleep when he heard Usagi-san enter the room. The author grunted when he kicked something in the dark. But once he figured out where everything was, he was undressed and laying beside Misaki. His large hands wrapping around the smaller teen, "Missed you." Misaki felt a kiss on the back of his neck and a few minutes later, Usagi-san was asleep. But Misaki didn't want to go to sleep then. He had a lot on his mind. Was he truly a bother? After everything the couple had been through, did he truly annoy Usagi-san that much? It couldn't be true.

So why did the pain in his chest tell him otherwise?

--

Authors Ego: Yes I'm gonna stop it here for now. This is why I said you guys were going to hate me later on. Don't worry, I'll make sure everyone gets a happy ending. But now this gives me the chance to post more and more chapters. Review if you want and expect an update soon~!


	15. Where Does Depression Hurt?

Authors Notes: Yes yes I know, I'm a retard. I didn't mean to take this long on this chapter. But it's here now and if you love me, you'll read it and I don't know what. I've had a very crappy couple of weeks where things don't go right. So here we are now…

Disclaimer: …….

Where Does Depression Hurt?

----

The next morning when the couple was busy doing their own thing, Misaki cooking breakfast while Usagi-san was getting dressed; Misaki remembered a commercial he had seen on TV once. It had asked where did depression hurt? The answer had been everywhere.

Well that commercial had been right.

He was utterly depressed from head to toe. It hurt to move his arms and legs when taking things back and forth to the table. But he was able to set up the normal breakfast. He looked towards the clock on the wall and counted down to Usagi-sans arrival.

'Right on schedule' Misaki thought to himself as the bed room door slammed open and there in the doorway stood one annoyed looking Usami Akihiko. It must have been late when he came back. The couple then took their seats and started on their meal.

Misaki couldn't bring the frown off his face, he had thought about this the whole night. If Usagi-san were mad at him, he would say so. Plus university was just about to end the semester and Misaki needed a break. However, he didn't want to get in Usagi-sans way. Maybe he could plan to stay at Nii-chan's place for a while?

"Misaki, that face doesn't suit you," Akihiko broke into his thoughts, his chopsticks pointed at Misaki. "What's wrong?" Misaki put his utensils down before taking a drink of his tea. He didn't meet his eyes with his lovers; knowing the look was going to be intense.

"I'm fine Usagi-san, I guess I'm not feeling well," at this point Misaki stopped eating his food and went to throw what he didn't eat away. Ready to wash his stuff and get on with the day. Akihiko watched him intently the whole time.

"Maybe I'll have Kusama-san look at me to see if I'm ok," he said to Usagi-san as he started washing the dishes. Akihiko brought his dishes over for Misaki; he set them down on the counter and embraced his lover from behind.

Misaki didn't even tense. He did however shudder when he felt hot breath on his ear, "Misaki, I love you."

--

It was a very good idea to call Nowaki and see if he was at the hospital today. It turned out that Nowaki had wanted to talk to Misaki. So here the teen was, sitting in the doctors feeling embarrassed for coming on short notice.

"So how have you been Takahashi-kun?" Nowaki now had a cheerful smile on his face that made Misaki feel a little better about coming. "I had a dream last night…it was different from all the other dreams I've had before…" Misaki drifted off here.

Nowaki nodded to let Misaki know he had his full attention, "I dreamed Usagi-san hated me. He tried to kill me in my dream. Kusama-san, what if I've made Usagi-san upset? I don't want him to be mad at me." Nowaki crossed his left leg over his right one and crossed his arms over his chest.

He gave the teen a good look from head to toe and studied Misaki's posture. The teen was twitting his thumbs and he appeared to be chewing the inside of mouth. His poor cheek was going to hurt after a while the doctor was sure.

"I'm pretty sure Usami-san isn't upset with you Misaki. Did he act strange to you last night?" Misaki then explained that Usagi-san had to go to a meeting or something and wouldn't be back until late. Then when he got home, the author had seemed really upset while talking on the phone.

"Maybe he just had a rough night and was eager to get home to you. Maybe someone gave him a call and didn't want to disturb you?" But that didn't sound right. Even though the doctor had seen Usami-san irritated beyond belief before. (Ooo tongue twister.)

"You should talk to him about. See if there is anything you can do to make him feel better." With a bit of friendly advice, the doctor sent Misaki on his way who felt lighter in body, but felt very heavy in mind. How could he ask something like that? He didn't want Usagi-san to be angry, it worried the teen. But what if it wasn't any of his business?

--

Last Night: 12:36 am.

Hiroki was pissed off when he was roused from his sleep because the phone was ringing. It couldn't be Nowaki, he wouldn't get back until early in the morning. He stumbled into the living room and picked up the phone with a growl.

"Hello?" A pause, "You sound like hell Hiroki."

Hiroki visibly twitched. What had possibly gone wrong to make the great lord Usami Akihiko, call him in the dead of night?

"You woke me Bakahiko." And at this the brunette yawned. A chuckle was heard on the other end of the phone.

"The hell do you want Akihiko!?" Another chuckle. "I'm teasing you old friend. I wanted to tell you something. Isaka confronted me tonight, and started saying my poor brother was a wreck at home. Do you think I should give a damn?"

Hiroki gawked at the phone. Really now? "He's family, but I know you don't like him really well so…"

"The sight of him annoys the hell out of me. I want him out of my life." Akihiko said with little room to argue.

Hiroki sighed. "He just needs to get laid I think," Hiroki for once made a joke without realizing it. "And what did you say to Isaka?"

"Caused me enough problems already. Told him to tell my brother that he needs to grow up and take his problems elsewhere. I left that family behind a long time ago."

Hiroki yawned again and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He was cold he thought bitterly to himself. If only Nowaki were here now to warm him up…

"And you know something? I wish he had someone else to run to every time something goes wrong, I'm tired of the crap." Akihiko growled. "I thought Aikawa could handle this mess, and I left early because I was getting a headache.

"Well look at this way Akihiko, you have a lover, your brother doesn't. Your brother is just jealous. Maybe one day he'll find someone that will appreciate all his weird kinks." Though that was a long shot.

"Sorry I woke you, but I just wanted to hear your opinion on the matter, I better join Misaki upstairs. Hope to talk to you soon. And tell your lover that if he doesn't give you a good screw tonight, you'll be a real demon tomorrow."

Akihiko laughed quietly as Hiroki shouted into the phone, "BAKAHIKO!" Then the author went to his room to join Misaki after hanging up the phone. On Hiroki's end he slammed the phone down into the receiver and went back to bed, grumbling about doctors with happy faces and friends being butt holes or something like that.

--

Authors Ego: Heh, this chapter sucked my bad. But I thought if I added what was going on during that night and the phone conversation, it would explain a few things and give me something else to work with. Review if you like~!


	16. A What Dream?

Authors Notes: Well, I decided to go with this approach for the story. I came up with an ending that should wrap everything up. But you'll have to wait to see it, it's still a work in progress ; Anyway, this is like a chapter of the next night. I thought I would post it first because you guys needed something a little humorous.

Disclaimer: …..

A What Dream?

----

He was pissed. Not just pissed, but furious! How could this happen for pete's sake!? He was nearly thirty years old…even though he was actually twenty-eight. But still! This was inexcusable for a man his age! He wasn't some pubescent teen!

But even as he thought this, it would seem the blush was never going to come off his face. Hiroki fisted the sheets tightly in anger. He could feel his heart still racing in his chest and it was threatening to head into over drive. He felt eerily warm and sweat trickled down the side of his face.

It was overly hot in the room. His teeth were grit in pure annoyance to the point where his jaw was starting to protest. He glared angrily at the wet spot on the sheets. No Kamijou the Devil did not just wet the bed in fear. Oh no. He had wished he did.

But no matter how much denial he put himself through, the shame of it all was right there, still fresh. And the memory that went with it…he felt himself stirring.

"Damnit Nowaki! Hurry up and come home already! …I miss you," he mumbled this last part. Standing up he went to wash himself off. Thinking the whole time he did so it was Nowaki's fault that every night the other wasn't there, he would suffer a damn wet dream.

--

Nowaki was still a growing man it seemed. In his own way he proved that he was like a child at heart. He loved his patients, and he loved his job. Even though it kept him away from his Hiro-san a lot, he wouldn't trade it.

He had just finished up his last patient, and was taking a nap in his office. He would be able to head home in a few hours, but lately he had been avoiding sleep because of his patients. One of them was too close to death and he was sad.

But it seemed this patient was going to make a full recovery and that had made him happy, happy had tired him out.

So when he started to dream of his Hiro-san, it wasn't a surprise. It was when the dream had made him happy and hot that when he woke up, he was disappointed to find it had just been a dream. Hiro-san had been surprisingly willing.

Nowaki looked down at himself to find that he was more happy than he thought and chuckled. "Guess I need to take care of this," the doctor let the memory replay through his mind. "I'll be home soon Hiro-san…just wait for me.

Even doctors can have wet dreams.

--

Miyagi was old. He knew that, but the real term was mature. He knew how things rolled and that with time comes great maturity. He was in his prime. He had loved, lost, and loved again. The result had been a Terrorist named Shinobu who invaded his every thought both awake and in the dream world. The teen he had to admit, had been a pain in the ass to deal with. The teen could become angry in a snap and stay angry for long periods of time.

But that was what Miyagi loved about Shinobu, the teens pout. Even though the cooking was very amateurish at best, it was still enough to warm his old heart. He would do anything for Shinobu just to keep him happy.

But Miyagi was a tiny bit confused as to why he had just woken up from a very spine tingling dream like that. He could still feel the young teen squirming beneath him with a cute pink flushed face. So with a small smile he went back to sleep, ignoring the tent in the sheets, and hoping that Shinobu would be back from his family trip soon.

It had been years since Miyagi had had a wet dream, and couldn't wait for his love to come back from his cousins birthday and make those dreams true.

--

Shinobu hated the fact he had been forced to come on this family trip for his cousins birthday. Thank goodness they would be heading home the next day, because he missed Miyagi. The teen was sleeping and having a really good dream about making the perfect meal for his lover.

And the appreciation of it was being shown in his dreams right now. He could feel a heat coiling in his belly, and knew what was coming. All it took was a few more seconds and he felt relief wash over him.

Shinobu felt weird when he woke up in the middle of the night when he moved and felt sticky. He tossed the sheets off of him in a hurry and covered his face in horror. HE DID! Oh he had been hoping he hadn't but there was the evidence staring at him in the dark.

He cleaned the sheets off the bed and decided that he was going to sleep in the nude until he went home and that he needed another blanket, it was cold after all in the room when he came down from his wet dream high.

--

Finally the book was finished. He could print out what he had tomorrow before Aikawa came to the house the next day. He decided that since Misaki was already asleep, he would take a small nap to give him strength for his reward.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, and it didn't take long for his dreams to become heated. He loved the way Misaki would bite his lips to keep the moans from coming out. And that no matter what he did, those moans wouldn't be held back for very long.

Misaki screamed out in pleasure at a well aimed thrust and because it seemed so real, it jerked Akihiko awake. His pants felt terribly tight and he was so close. He stared down at himself, knowing that if he wanted the real thing, he would have to wake up his love.

Oh because the author always got what he wanted. Trust a wet dream to give him inspiration for a new book. Time to wake up Misaki…

--

He was nineteen years old and a student at a very good university. His older brother was married and happy where he was now. Misaki was living with a very famous, and very handsome author named Usami Akihiko.

Misaki had went to sleep a little while ago, because the author was trying to finish up his book before Aikawa killed him. So the teen, even though was a little lonely, went to sleep without complaint so that he wouldn't bother Usagi-san.

His feelings seemed to only stir a desire in the back of his head because he found what he thought was a very romantic love session with the author playing before him in his dreams. He was quite shocked that he was dreaming this that he woke up absolutely horrified to find that he was…

"Oh no…that stupid rabbit has turned me into a pervert!" He seethed at the hard on poking up under the sheets. But this was easy, he could make it go away and the author would never know. But luck was never on his side because a moment later, Usagi-san was standing in the doorway of their shared room with lust plastered all over his face.

He felt those eyes sweep over Misaki's flushed appearance and a smirk was placed on those sweet lips. All Misaki could think of before he was swept away in a sea of love and passion was, 'damn wet dreams always get me in trouble…not that I mind.'

--

Authors Ego: So I hope that was to your liking, I couldn't get this thought out of my head so here it is now for you to see. Review if you like!


	17. Awake and Alive

Authors Notes: I laughed my butt off at the reviews I got for the last chapter. It just made me giggle, I can't help it. Well here is the next chapter, and I hope you like!

Disclaimer: ……

Awake and Alive

----

The walk back from the doctor's hadn't been long. But it filled Misaki with a sudden need to see his Usagi-san. He had to trust Usagi-san! They were lovers! A lush pink tinge was on his cheeks as he suddenly took off running to the shared home.

It made Usagi-san jump when Misaki practically kicked the door down and ran at him at full speed. The embrace had scared Usagi-san because Misaki was shaking. "Misaki? What happened?" The teen looked up with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I love you Usagi-san!" He had a smile on his face and it made Akihiko's heart bubble. Misaki had finally admitted it a while back, but, it still made him the happiest person in the world to hear those three words come from his young lovers lips.

The author hugged Misaki to him tightly, clearly forgetting the reason why they were like this in the first place. When they finally pulled away, Misaki had gotten a sort of frown to his face, "Usagi-san…we need to talk." Akihiko felt his stomach plummet. Judging by the look on Misaki's face, this was going to be serious.

So without a moment to waste, the couple sat down and started their conversation. Misaki spoke about how he hadn't wanted to trouble Usagi-san with his problems. Because Misaki honestly thought that he was more trouble than was worth the sacrifice. Akihiko frowned but didn't say anything, for once not interrupting the teen.

Then Misaki told him about the dream that he had had the night before last. How he was afraid he had upset Usagi-san so he didn't want to bother him. However, Akihiko had to interrupt. "You thought I was angry at you?" Misaki nodded, and explained about how he woke up and heard exactly the same thing last night that he heard in his dream as well.

The author's face fell for a moment. He was debating about that, to tell the truth or just lie. Truth seemed better in his head, what was there to hide anyway. "Misaki, what you heard last night…let me explain."

Misaki got comfortable, his eyes locked onto the authors posture as he took out a cigarette, twirling it in his fingers like a baton.

"That meeting I went to last night, understand, I didn't want to go." And Misaki nodded, 'Well duh. I know you don't like to go to those things,' the teen thought. "So it went from bad to hell because my brother showed up asking how you were. I told him you were fine and that was all. However, he was being selfish saying how it wasn't fair that everyone had someone to love except for him."

Misaki's stomach clenched, how horrible to think that! Misaki felt guilty. But he knew that there had to be someone out there to love Usagi-ani. There just had to be right? "I called Hiroki last night to tell him I was annoyed, I didn't want to go to bed angry and wake you."

His heart was fluttering in his chest like a thousand happy butterflies. He was blushing and he knew it. Misaki had stood up and went to the couch his love was sitting on and crawled onto his lap. He gave him a small kiss, nothing rushed, just a show of affection. And almost totally out of character for him.

"Thank you Usagi-san…it makes me happy to know just how much you care."

It truly made him the happiest man alive right then. So happy actually…he author smirked, a dark chuckle bubbling up to the surface. "I would love to show you just how much I care about you." And without another word from the author, had thrown Misaki over his shoulder; the teen having a violent resistance that didn't have as much spark in in. The two proceeded to the bedroom…

--

"Misaki…you know I would never hurt you right? I would rather cut out my own tonsils than make you cry…unless it's in pleasure that is."

Misaki brought down his knife on the cutting board a little too hard and made whatever he was cutting roll to the left just a smidge. "I know that Usagi-san…it's just…I guess you could say my self esteem has been low lately."

Akihiko wrapped his arms around his lover and watched him prepare their meal. "Perhaps a change of scenery would help?" Misaki pondered this for a moment, would that really help? "Well what would you recommend then Usagi-san?"

He felt the smile, but he didn't say anything. "Just leave it to me then, I'll think of something."

After this the couple sat down to enjoy their dinner. Promptly after, the phone rang and soon screams from one pissed off editor let Misaki know that once again, his lover had failed to meet a deadline or something. He hadn't wanted to be alone, but it was for work sakes.

Three hours later, he wouldn't be so alone. (Previous chapter, read to understand what I'm talking about)

--

Nowaki was preparing a dinner for the both of them, having only been back home long enough to start some laundry, shower and now this. Hiroki has seething in the living room over papers that were wrong. "I'm going to murder that boss of mine!"

The doctor chuckled, thinking his Hiro-san was very cute when he got angry like that. "Hiro-san! Your dinner is ready!" The demon left his papers on the table and went to join his lover in the dining room. It took a moment, but after looking at the one plate and drink, Hiroki looked up from his work in confusion, "My dinner? You mean…?"

"Sorry Hiro-san, I have to work late shift tonight so go to bed without me ok?" Nowaki said as he was wrapping up a small dinner for himself. The demon frowned but then recovered his face. Hiroki was going to head into the shower after Nowaki left, knowing that his love was going to work made him not want to work anymore. "Oh don't worry, I will. Damn Miyagi for keeping me late with stupid papers and work."

The demon was thoroughly pissed off. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he missed his time with Nowaki very much. The doctor, somehow sensing this gave Hiroki a kiss on the lips then pulling away to whisper, "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

Once the doctor left, Hiroki peeled off his clothes and went to soak into the bath instead, having decided that it would be more relaxing.

He didn't know exactly how long he had been in there when the water finally started to chill, but when he climbed out, dried off and dressed in his pajama pants; he was cold and one less Nowaki to warm him up. He let out a growl he thought, "Damn it! Fine! I'll just read until I fall asleep!" He found a book that he had read at least three times and started on it.

When he did finally fall asleep it hadn't been for very long. A very interesting thing had happened and it required him to go take a shower…again…sorta…Little did he know that the doctor would be home soon to make him feel better. (Again from the previous chapter)

--

It was all the fate and destiny crap he was sure of it. Shinobu had left town that day and missed school to go stay at his cousins house. Something about a birthday. Shinobu didn't have a car so he had been texting Miyagi like crazy during class, a meeting, and even during his private bathroom time.

It was really cute. The professor had decided to stay late because he knew he wouldn't have anyone to greet him once he got back. He actually got a lot done, but it hadn't been worth it. He had managed to get done early which was surprising.

So here he was now, staring at the wall with a glare, a cigarette hanging out from between his lips. He chuckled when he got another text. 'Bored. Wish I had something to do.'

Miyagi had a reply for that and quickly typed it up, 'Wish I could do you.' He hadn't got a reply back for an hour or two now. He had already fixed dinner and ate, then took a shower. He had laid down to go to sleep thinking that he couldn't wait for the teen to get back.

His phone went off again. He flipped it open and started, 'Miss you. Goodnight.'

The older of the two smiled as he pressed the words onto the screen, 'Miss you too love. Sleep well.'

After they had both fallen asleep, neither knew about the others occurrence but, both didn't know exactly how much they had missed each other.

--

Authors Ego: Eh, so this sucked but we're almost done here I promise. Sorry it took so long to get this out once again, I drew a blank. Review if you want, it makes me happy~


	18. Didn't See It Coming

Author's Notes: …-Groan- So tired of work. I'd rather stab my eyes out then have to do split shifts. Sorry it took me forever to finally update guys. I got swarmed with hours all of a sudden because everyone decided to quit and or move away on me.

Disclaimer: Deceit and I neither own the anime nor the characters in this story.

A Change of Scenery

* * *

When Misaki woke up the next day, his rear was protesting violently against him. It hadn't been so bad, but after two are three rounds, he couldn't remember after he lost count, his body could only stand so much.

He noticed, with a small smile, that Akihiko was cuddled up and hugging him around his chest. If Akihiko were awake, he supposed, he would be able to hear Misaki's heart beat. It was kinda cute the way his lovers hair just barely fell over closed eyes. His breathing was light indicating that he was sleeping deeply.

Truth be told, Misaki really didn't want to get up. He just wanted to stay in and sleep a little while longer, his body would thank him for it. But he knew that breakfast would have to be made soon otherwise neither of them would have a good morning.

He did a little victory dance when he was able to get out of the tangle of arms and sheets. Because he was simply too tired to locate his, he grabbed Akihiko's shirt from last night and put it on, smiling to himself that it still smelt strongly of it's owner.

He crept out of the room and down the stairs where he started up the coffee maker and took out simple ingredients for a Japanese style breakfast. He was able to get everything prepared before he realized he needed to wake up Usagi-san.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he felt a shiver jump up and down his spine. When had that rabbit opened a door?!

"Usagi-san?" The arms felt warm against him and he thought that they were perfect for him.

"Misaki…you look adorable swimming in my clothes." The author practically purred in Misaki's ear and the teen flushed. He only just now noticed that Usagi-san was shirtless.

"Usagi-san…" he growled when the arms around him tightened.

"I'm so happy right now…I could just die." Akihiko whispered into Misaki's ear. The other's heart leapt. He felt a warm rush of emotion pouring into him. He couldn't stop it. And really. He didn't want to.

For once the rabbit let go so he could get something to eat. Misaki smiled fondly as he brought the things to the table and they sat down to eat together on a bright day.

------------

It was strangely quiet for the rest of the morning. Akihiko needed to finish writing his novel, 'Thanks to what happened last night,' Misaki thought to himself as he tried to watch something on T.V.

He was positive that he knew which novel he was writing on, he shuddered at the thought. He noticed it was getting pretty close to lunchtime and knew he needed to cook. Tomorrow was going to be different seeing how he had finals and that would be that.

But Misaki was happy he wouldn't have to study anymore, he needed a break from life itself. He was going to miss school though, after a while when Usagi-san was in the mood for 'that'.

Sumi hadn't missed a day of school, and had managed to keep his grades up so he wouldn't see him tomorrow. That meant there would be too many people in Kamijou's class.

"Misaki, tomorrow is the only day you have to take finals right?" Usagi-san called from his doorway. Taking a quick smoke break. Misaki looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Just Kamijou's class though, since he's such a demon!"

He would say that half heartedly because he actually got the chance to know the guy better the last time the group hung out.

"Ah, thanks, that's all I wanted to know. I love you Misaki," he went back to his room to continue with whatever he was doing in there.

Misaki blushed and went back to trying watch T.V.

~Time Skip/ Next day~

Last night had been boring. After Akihiko finished his mystery project the couple had settled down to watch a movie. Misaki couldn't remember what it was, just like he couldn't remember falling asleep during it.

So it confused him when he woke up the next day to find himself asleep with his lovers arms around him in there shared bed. Not that he minded in the slightest. He was just a tad upset that he couldn't stay awake for his lovers sake.

Breakfast was prepared, ate, and then washed up. Misaki was dropped off at school with a quick kiss from his lover. He was then armed with just enough love to get him through the final. He was going to need it.

-

"This should be everything," Akihiko said out loud. He was in the living room looking at the three bags he had prepared. One was full of Misaki's clothes, and another was full of his. Then the third bag Suzuki-san and his laptop/things in it.

He made a quick call to make sure everything was still set up perfectly and then started to pack everything into his car.

--

Misaki was proud of himself. He at least made a passing grade and would be able to go onto the next semester. Kamijou had been surprised to say the least but then again, so was Misaki. He had racked his memories of notes just to try and get him through the final which had been an essay.

He was heading out when he passed Sumi all of sudden. His eyes widened.

"Ah, Misaki? Just leaving Kamijou's class I take it?" His friend grinned mischievously.

Misaki nodded. "It was hard! I don't see how I even passed!" Sumi just laughed. "Oh Misaki, I have something I need to tell you. I-" but he was stopped when yelling suddenly filled up the hall way.

"You cheating bastard! Stupid old man!" Misaki winced when he heard that voice. It could only be one other person.

"Shinobu please! Let me explain!" Shinobu was heading towards Misaki looking pissed off with Miyagi right on his heels.

"No! I saw for my own eyes! You are such a prick!" He stopped and stood right beside Misaki pointing his finger at Miyagi accusingly.

"Prick?" Miyagi scratched his head trying to figure out where that came from.

"How have you been?," the teen asked the other one. Sumi stood there shocked for a second before he started to chuckle at the sight. Misaki looked stunned and caught in the middle of something scary.

"Now Shinobu I-," Miyagi started. "Shut up old man! Can't you see I'm talking here!" Miyagi faced palmed. He was getting annoyed with his lovers temper and let a small mumble be heard by everyone.

"Damn brat." Shinobu hissed. "What did you just say you old fart?!" Before things could get out of hand Misaki stepped between the two.

"Ah, Shinobu, I was wondering when the next time you would be coming over for cooking lessons?" Trying to change the subject. The glare Shinobu was throwing over Misaki's shoulder sent chills up and down his body.

"Soon. Very soon." A simple answer that scared Misaki slightly. The atmosphere was getting darker and he swore that he could see gloom radiating off of Shinobu.

"Well Misaki, I think we should let them be, don't you agree?" Sumi said while taking Misaki by the wrist and leading him away from what could have been an unfortunate accident.. They passed a tall dark haired male that Misaki swore was Nowaki.

The moment Misaki was taken away from the middle the yelling started up again.

"Shinobu listen to me!" Having just about enough of the teens ranting about old men being cheaters, he pushed the teen up against the nearest wall, hands over his head, and kissed him.

They stood there for a few seconds before pulling away. Shinobu flushing but giving away his control for the moment.

"Kamijou was getting ill over the kids that failed his exam and so I was trying to help him. He made a mistake and I was correcting him over it and what you came in on was nothing on the lines of cheating."

"You expect me to believe-!" Shinobu was silenced again with another kiss. This one getting a little heated for a few more seconds before Miyagi pulled away.

"Yes. Because why would I cheat when I already have you? That would just be stupid on my part. As I've said before I love you, you little brat."

Shinobu glared at Miyagi. Honestly this man that he loved. "Just shut up and give me more of those kisses."

Miyagi grinned and leaned down to fulfill his brats wish.

*Last time we'll see them.

--

Seriously? It was one essay. 1000 words couldn't be that hard. He personally wanted to give more but then again, he didn't want to grade all of these on his off time. He wanted to get this done as soon as possible so that he could spend more time with Nowaki.

"Damnit! Use proper punctuation when ending a sentence!" He wanted to crumble the papers in front of him and make these students write another one. He was happy that Misaki's had been really quick to grade. He mused that Akihiko wasn't a bad tutor after all.

However…

"Gah! STUPID BRATS!!" Oh. Well, he would be seeing this student again next year. And this one. Oh and this one. And…

He went face to desk.

"Kamijou, why did you attack the desk like that?" His boss mused over his shoulder.

"I don't want to do this anymore. Just kill me now so that I won't have to do this next semester. These brats are supposed to be the future? LIKE HELL I'LL ALLOW THAT!"

He started to attack the papers again with a new determination. Miyagi noticed something and decided to point it out. He grabbed Hiroki's hand and made it circle a word.

"Oi…Kamijou, you'd let some kids paper distract you from simple things like this?" Hiroki went wide eyed, "Damn! How the hell did I miss that?!"

At this moment Shinobu came in without knocking then proceeded to accuse Miyagi of cheating on him. By the time those two left, he had a monster of a headache and a temper to go behind it.

"Hiro-san?" Hiroki jumped five feet in the air out of his chair. He turned and glared at Nowaki who was standing in the doorway looking worried, "You scared the hell out of me! Bastard!"

Nowaki smiled and came inside the office to stand beside his lover. "I thought I would come and surprise you. It worked!" He was smiling and Kamijou felt his face flush. That damn smile made him feel so giddy.

"Ah. Anyway, these papers are going to keep me here for a while. You should go ahead without me." Nowaki pulled up a chair and sat beside Hiroki.

"Why don't I help you, that way we can have a night to ourselves."

Now Hiroki won't say this out loud mind you, but any time spent with Nowaki was a precious time.

"Alright, but you better keep up with me! We won't let a single error escape us!" Kamijou handed some papers to Nowaki who just took them with a wide smile.

"Hai! Hiro-san!" And that's how the two spent there time with each other in a peaceful and loving silence. Together.

* Last time we'll see these two as well.

--

"Senpai! Slow down! You're going to pull my arm off!" Misaki was panting hard when they finally came to a stop outside the gates of the school. Sumi was grinning from ear to ear and it made him look menacing up close.

"Sorry Misaki, I just got excited," he pat Misaki on the back with a chuckle.

"It's ok Senpai. So what were you going to- USAGI-ANI?!" Misaki jumped back when he saw that Haruhiko was standing up against a the wall of the gate. His arms were crossed until he propped himself up to stand straight.

'Pleasure to see you again. You look better than the last time I saw you." But right now Misaki was not thinking the same thing.

'Why the hell is he here?! Oh god! Where is Usagi-san?! What if he sees this?!'

"Uhm…heh..heh..nice to see you too Usagi-ani," Misaki rubbed the back of his head nervously and looked around for a shiny red sports car.

No such luck.

"Misaki…now don't be surprised. This is my boyfriend!" Sumi went over and wrapped his arms around the older male and beamed at Misaki.

"Wah!" Misaki pointed at the two, shaking as his brain finally put two and two together. Just then the red sports car pulled up and parked. Akihiko got out looking pretty pissed off.

"What is going on here?" He stood in front of Misaki as a sign of protection. Poor Misaki was trying to think of reasons why and how those two got together. It just didn't make any sense!

"Hi there Usami-san! What a surprise!" Sumi stayed his ground even though the two brothers were trying to glare each other into the ground.

"Brother." Haruhiko nodded. Akihiko growled.

He grabbed Misaki by the wrist and managed to drag the unresponding teen into his car where he was able to drive off and away from the school.

"Usagi-san! How?! Why?!" Misaki was so confused. He would have never imagined that Sumi…and Usagi-ani…he shivered.

"Misaki what were those two saying to you?" Akihiko was glaring at the road and driving them to the destination.

"They are an item!" Misaki screamed. He still couldn't convince himself of that. It was so…so…he stopped thinking.

Akihiko's eyes widened. He really didn't want to think of his brother doing…and he just imagined it. "Misaki, take the wheel. I'm think I'm going to faint."

Misaki freaked, "Don't even joke about something like that!"

And this is how the trip went. Three hours on the road and finally they were at a hotel tucked away into the woods.

--

Authors Ego: No I don't have a problem with this couple actually. It's kinda…weird if you think about it but eh. To each there own. I wanted everyone to have a happy ending. The next chapter may or may not be the last. Review if you want~


End file.
